Conséquences d'Une Nuit
by Kisa-kun
Summary: Se perdant de vue après le lycée, Gohan et Videl se retrouvent sept ans plus tard. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre refont surface, résultant en une nuit lourde de conséquences... !ATTENTION contient du lemon! Complète
1. Partie I

**Conséquences d'Une Nuit**

**Première Partie**

Cette ville n'avait pas changé, depuis qu'il avait fini le lycée, sept ans plus tôt. Il venait d'obtenir son doctorat dans une des plus prestigieuses universités du monde, et il avait reçu de nombreuses offres d'emploi dans les plus grands hôpitaux du monde, dont Satan City Hospital. Sa mère était aux anges.

Il entendit l'alarme de la banque. Des hommes cagoulés et armés sortaient de la banque avec des sacs remplis de billets. Des dizaines de voitures de police entourait la banque, derrière lesquelles des policiers se cachaient pour se protéger des balles tirées par les cambrioleurs.

Ouaip, rien n'avait changé ici.

Il regarda sa montre, voyant qu'il avait un peu de temps devant lui. Il remarqua alors que c'était sa vieille montre, celle qu'il portait quand il était au lycée…

Il sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué aux supers héros.

---

Elle venait d'arriver, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rouler des yeux à la scène devant elle. Ces policiers étaient vraiment des incapables, et elle allait encore devoir faire tout le boulot elle-même.

Justement quand elle s'apprêtait à passer à l'action, des exclamations de joie se firent entendre :

« C'est le Great Saïyaman ! »

« Le Great Saïyaman est de retour ! »

Videl leva brusquement la tête, écarquillant les yeux en voyant le super héros de Satan City, qui n'était pas apparu depuis plus de sept ans. Le Great Saïyaman atterrit devant les cambrioleurs qui s'étaient arrêtés de tirer en le voyant voler. Certains le reconnurent immédiatement, d'autres pas.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda l'un des cambrioleurs.

Le Great Saïyaman sourit, et Videl grimaça, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

« Je suis… Le Great Saïyaman ! » s'écria le héros en faisant ses poses, qui étaient toujours aussi ridicules.

Il se retourna, et sourit en voyant la jeune policière. « Comme au bon vieux temps, hein Videl ? »

Elle sourit jusqu'au oreille. « Contente de te revoir, Saïyaman. »

Il lui fit un signe de la tête, puis retourna son attention vers les bandits. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu, et Videl prit cela comme le signal.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les cambrioleurs étaient menottés et conduits au commissariat dans des voitures de polices.

Videl se tourna vers son vieux partenaire. « Ça rappelle des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Saïyaman rit doucement. « En effet. »

« Et je n'ai toujours pas découvert qui tu es… Au fait, pourquoi as-tu soudainement disparu, il y a sept ans ? »

Il resta un moment silencieux, semblant réfléchir. « J'avais à faire, ailleurs. »

Il regarda sa montre, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'heure. « Zut ! Je vais être en retard à l'hôpital ! Content de t'avoir revu, Videl ! À la prochaine ! »

Videl cligna des yeux, alors que Saïyaman s'envolait dans les airs. « …L'hôpital ? »

Se demandant ce que le super héros pouvait bien faire à l'hôpital, elle décida finalement que la meilleure façon de le découvrir était d'y aller.

Elle se rendit d'abord à Satan City Hospital, étant donné que c'était l'hôpital le plus important de la ville.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, cherchant le Great Saïyaman. Puis elle s'arrêta subitement, et se frappa le front à sa stupidité.

Saïyaman ne viendrait sûrement pas ici dans son costume de super héros, il était certainement dans ses habits de tous les jours, entant que sa véritable identité.

Elle retourna pour partir, mais se figea sur place. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ses mains devinrent moites, sa respiration se coinça au fond de sa gorge, et une chaleur enflamma ses joues alors que ses souvenirs du lycée l'envahirent.

Le jeune médecin tourna son regard vers elle, et un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres, faisant chavirer le cœur de la jeune femme.

« Videl, ça faisait longtemps. »

Elle déglutit, la chaleur sur ses joues s'intensifiant. « Gohan. »

---

Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la magnifique jeune femme assise devant lui, dont la tête était plongée dans sa tasse à café. Sa propre tasse était toujours remplie, et commençait à refroidir.

« Alors comme ça, tu es médecin ? » commença-t-elle, ne quittant pas ses yeux de son café. Elle était _sûre_ que si elle le regardait elle allait encore rougir ; c'était comme ça depuis le lycée, et cela n'allait pas changer maintenant, même après sept ans.

« Je viens de finir mes études de médecine. » dit-il, prenant une gorgé de son café. Il grimaça un peu. Il était froid.

« J'ai toujours su que tu finirais médecin. Ou professeur, ou scientifique. » ajouta-t-elle, levant la tête pour le regarder. Comme elle s'était doutée, elle rougit, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il se mit à rire, se frottant l'arrière de la tête comme il le faisait déjà, au lycée.

« C'est vrai que j'avais un peu hésité entre les trois. L'idée d'enseigner ou de faire des recherches scientifiques me plaisait bien. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Alors pourquoi avoir choisi médecine ? »

Il sourit. « Bien que l'idée d'enseigner ou des faire des recherches me plaisait beaucoup, celle de sauvé des vies les surpassait complètement. »

Videl le regarda avec fascination et admiration, la teinte rouge toujours présente sur ses joues. Gohan était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. Et il était tellement beau…

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » demanda-t-il, la tirant de ses rêveries.

« Moi ? Je fais toujours la même chose qu'au lycée : j'aide la police, sauf que maintenant, je SUIS la police. » répondit-elle, lui montrant son insigne de police qui était accroché à sa ceinture. « Ah ! Et devine qui est de retour ! »

Il sourit, et bien qu'il connaissait très bien la réponse, demanda : « Qui ? »

« Saïyaman ! » dit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Tu te rends compte ? Après sept ans d'absence, il réapparaît, comme ça ! Et le même jour où on se retrouve, à ça ! »

Gohan rit nerveusement. « Quelle coïncidence… »

« C'est vraiment une chance inespérée ! »

Le jeune médecin haussa les sourcils. « Une chance ? »

« Pour pouvoir découvrir sa véritable identité, bien sûr ! » répondit-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Et cette fois, tu peux me croire, je le démasquerai ! »

Gohan supprima un soupir. Cette fille ne changera jamais… Bah, c'était pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, après tout.

La sonnerie de son bippeur les tira de ses pensés, et il regarda l'appareil accroché à sa ceinture en clignant des yeux, ayant oublié qu'il en possédait un. Il le décrocha de sa ceinture, arrêtant sa sonnerie, et regarda le petit écran en fronçant les sourcils.

« Une urgence à l'hôpital. Je suis désolé, Videl, il faut que j'y aille. » déclara-t-il, se levant de sa chaise.

Elle sourit, bien qu'un peu déçu qu'il doive déjà s'en aller, et hocha la tête. « Je comprend. »

Il sourit de gratitude, et s'éloigna de leur table. Après avoir fait quelques pas, il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Il sortit un stylo d'une poche et écrivit quelque chose sur une serviette de table.

« C'est mon numéro personnelle. » dit-il. « Tu n'es pas obligée d'appeler si tu n'en as pas envie, mais on ne sait jamais… »

« Je t'appelai. » assura-t-elle.

Il sourit, puis se rassit et prit une gorgée de son café froid.

« Gohan, ton urgence à l'hôpital… ? »

« Ah… Zut ! Je dois y aller, Videl ! Content de t'avoir revu ! »

Alors que Videl le regardait sortir du café, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une impression de déjà vu…

La sonnerie de son portable la tira de ses pensées, et elle le sortit de son sac, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran.

« Allô ? »

_« Videl ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! Ça fait des heures que je t'attends au restaurant ! »_

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, se rappelant de leur rendez-vous. « Oh Heiji, je suis tellement désolée ! J'ai rencontré un vieil ami du lycée et tu sais comment c'est, on se remémore de vieux souvenirs et on ne voit pas le temps passé… »

_« Ouais, je vois, tu abandonnes ton fiancé pour un autre mec… »_

Videl roula des yeux. « Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, faut pas exagérer non plus. »

Un rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, et elle sourit. « J'imagine que ça reporte notre rendez-vous à ce soir ? »

_« Désolé, je travaille, ce soir. »_

Un moment de silence. « Tu te venges, hein ? »

Elle l'entendit rire à travers son portable.

---

Erasa observa sa meilleure amie fixer une serviette de table depuis un bon moment. Elle s'approcha et regarda la serviette pardessus son épaule.

« Un numéro ? À qui il est ? »

Videl mit précipitamment sa serviette dans son sac, fusillant son amie blonde du regard.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas le numéro d'un homme, si ? » plaisanta Erasa.

Videl ne répondit pas, ignorant la question de son amie. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

« C'est vraiment un homme ! » s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. « Videl, tu as pensé à Heiji ? »

« Calme toi, Erasa, c'est juste un ami. »

« Un ami ? Qui c'est ? Je le connais ? Il est mignon ? »

« Erasa… »

« Alors ? »

Videl soupira, sachant qu'Erasa n'arrêterait pas de la saouler avec ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise. « C'est juste… Un ami du lycée. »

« Du lycée ? Je dois le connaître, alors. Comment il s'appelle ? » demanda la jeune blonde.

Videl se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Gohan… »

Les yeux d'Erasa doublèrent de volume. « Gohan ! Le même Son Gohan dont tu étais complètement folle amoureuse au lycée ? »

Videl lança un regard meurtrier à son amie, les joues brûlantes. « Arrête avec ça, Erasa ; je n'étais _pas_ amoureuse de lui au lycée, et je ne l'ai jamais été ! »

Erasa roula des yeux. « Oh je t'en pris, Videl, tout le monde savait que tu étais folle de lui. »

« Eh bien tout le monde avait tort. » rétorqua-t-elle, croisant les bras. « Et de toute façon, c'est du passé tout ça. »

Il eut un moment de silence. Erasa se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, puis, ne pouvant plus résister, elle demanda :

« Tu vas l'appeler ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne l'appellerais pas ? D'ailleurs, je vais le faire maintenant ! »

Videl sortit son téléphone portable et la serviette de son sac, et composa le numéro de Gohan.

---

Il était arrivé en avance, ne voulant pas être en retard. Il regrettait un peu, maintenant ; il trouvait le temps long…

Il regarda sa montre, et soupira. Elle ne serait pas là avant un bon quart d'heure. Il tapota impatiemment ses doigts sur la table, mais s'arrêta en voyant qu'il commençait à l'abîmer. Il regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. Seulement deux minutes s'étaient écoulées. Un autre soupir s'échappa des ses lèvres, puis il enleva ses lunettes, et se massa les yeux.

« Vous avez choisi ? » demanda une serveuse.

Il se tourna vers elle, puis secoua la tête. « J'attends quelqu'un. »

La serveuse hocha la tête, puis alla prendre la commande d'une autre table.

Il fixa ses lunettes pendant un moment, puis les plia et les plaça dans leur étui, qu'il mit ensuite dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Ce n'était pas comme si il en avait besoin, mais sa mère disait qu'il faisait moins naïf et plus sérieux avec des lunettes, et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle, quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il faisait moins naïf, peu importe ce qu'il portait…

« Tu es en avance. » dit une voix féminine à côté de lui, le tirant de ses pensés.

Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, et sa mâchoire tomba en la voyant. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Elle portait une longue robe rouge à bretelles qui épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps et était assez décolleté, des sandales noires à talons, et ses cheveux bruns cascadaient magnifiquement sur ses épaules.

Elle lui referma sa bouche avec deux de ses doigts, et rit en le voyant rougir. Elle s'assit ensuite en face de lui, se penchant un peu, puis mit ses coudes sur la table et posa sa tête sur ses mains. Elle remarqua alors que quelque chose manquait.

« Tu ne portais pas des lunettes, cet après midi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si… Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Alors pourquoi tu en portes ? »

Il haussa les épaules, puis prit la carte des menus et parcourut ses yeux sur les différents plats.

« Je te trouve mieux sans lunettes. »

Il cacha ses joues cramoisies derrière sa carte. Elle gloussa, puis prit l'autre carte des menus, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait choisir.

Un peu plus tard, la serveuse revint et prit leurs commandes.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup commandé. » remarqua-t-elle. « Je me souviens combien tu mangeais au lycée ; tu n'as pas faim ? »

Il rit nerveusement, se frottant la nuque. « Pour être honnête… J'ai déjà mangé. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un grand restaurant, et j'oublis un peu mes manières quand je mange… »

Elle rit, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Il sourit. Il avait manqué ce rire. Après un moment, elle s'arrêta de rire, et rougit un peu en voyant qu'il la regardait, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Ça devrait être un crime d'être aussi beau…

Ils discutèrent tout au long du dîner, se racontant ce qu'ils étaient devenus et se remémorant leurs vieux souvenirs du lycée. Ils passaient vraiment un bon moment ensemble, mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et ils étaient déjà au dessert.

« Tu sais, » commença Gohan, les joues légèrement rouges alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur son gâteau au chocolat. « Je… J'ai toujours été… Enfin… J'ai toujours eu… l-le béguin pour toi, quand on était au lycée. »

Ses joues étaient devenues cramoisies à la fin sa phrase. Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme en face de lui, anxieux, mais curieux, de voir sa réaction.

Videl n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, et sa surprise se lisait clairement sur son visage dont les joues miroitaient parfaitement celles de Gohan. _Il avait… le béguin… pour moi ?_

Se remettant de sa surprise, elle sourit. « Je dois avouer que… j'avais un petit faible pour toi, aussi. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Ah bon ? » Il rit doucement. « J'étais sûr que tu 'supportais' ma présence parce que j'étais l'ami d'Erasa. »

« C'était le cas, au début. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais j'ai appris à te connaître, avec le temps, et à t'apprécier. »

Il sourit, la regardant un long moment. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de la regarder, elle était tellement belle… Et en plus d'être belle, elle était intelligente, déterminée, et bien qu'elle pouvait paraître dure, Gohan savait qu'au fond d'elle, c'était une femme douce et sensible, et surtout, elle avait un cœur d'or. Elle était aussi très têtue, bornée, avait un sal caractère et ne mâchait pas toujours ses mots, mais cela faisait partie d'elle, et il ne la changerait pour rien au monde.

Ils finirent de manger leurs desserts, continuant à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils demandèrent l'addition, que Gohan insista de payer, puis ils sortirent du restaurant.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement, voulant prolonger le plus possible le temps passé avec elle, mais il était malheureusement temps de se quitter.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée. » dit Videl.

« Moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, en silence. Puis, la main de Gohan sembla bouger d'elle-même, et vint caresser la joue maintenant rouge de la jeune femme. Il la regarda tendrement, puis approcha lentement son visage du sien, diminuant dangereusement l'espace entre eux…

Videl sentit ses douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes, et bien que sa raison lui criait d'arrêter, qu'elle n'était pas censée embrasser un homme alors qu'elle était fiancée à un autre, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes après un moment, sentant son souffle lui chatouiller le visage.

« Tu veux entrer ? » souffla-t-elle, les mots sortant de sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.

Il hocha la tête, ne la quittant pas des yeux quand elle se retourna, sortit ses clefs de son sac et déverrouilla la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, la gardant ouverte pour le laisser entrer, puis le suivit à l'intérieur, et alluma l'interrupteur, éclairant son salon de sa lumière.

« Tu… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, et sourit. « De l'eau, s'il te plait. »

« Je vais te chercher ça. Installe-toi en attendant. » dit-elle, se dirigeant vers la cuisine qui était visible du salon.

Gohan alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, et passa une main dans ses cheveux hérissés, poussant un soupir. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés il y a à peine quelques instants. Il avait rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois, au lycée, et ces sept dernières années, que cela pouvait être encore l'un de ses foutus rêves. Et un très réaliste, à ça.

« Tiens. »

Il se tourna vers Videl qui lui tendait un verre d'eau. La remerciant avec un sourire, il prit le verre, et en but une gorgée, le posant ensuite sur la petite table devant le canapé. Il prit ensuite le verre de Videl et le posa à son tour sur la table, puis la regarda dans les yeux, qui le regardaient interrogativement.

Il l'attira vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres, l'allongeant sur le canapé. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux hérissés, pendant que lui posait sa main sur sa cuisse, montant lentement sous sa robe, et s'arrêta sur sa hanche. Avec son autre main, il fit doucement glisser la bretelle de sa robe, puis il commença à embrasser son cou, continuant jusque son épaule, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

« Go-Gohan… A-Attends… » réussit-elle à dire.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, puis se redressa, s'écartant d'elle, et détourna son regard. « J-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Elle sourit.

« Je voulais juste qu'on aille dans un endroit plus confortable… » dit-elle doucement, se surprenant elle-même.

« Oh. » fit-il, la compréhension se lisant sur son visage.

Elle se leva du canapé, et lui lança un regard avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Il cligna des yeux, puis un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Il se leva à son tour, et se dépêcha de la rattraper, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se libéra de son emprise, et se dirigea vers sa chambre en gloussant.

Il la plaqua contre la porte de la chambre, l'embrassant passionnément. Puis il la souleva, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il attira son attention sur son cou. Elle gémit, une vague de plaisir l'envahissant.

S'emparant une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, il tourna la poignée de la porte, puis l'ouvrit, et entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux avec son pied. Elle détacha ses jambes d'autour de sa taille, retouchant le sol, et lui enleva de sa veste, la jetant quelque part dans la chambre. Puis elle lui desserra sa cravate, devant détacher ses lèvres des siennes quelques instants pour la passa au dessus de sa tête, et la jeta aussi. Ils se débarrassèrent du reste de leurs vêtements en se dirigeant vers le lit, dans lequel ils s'allongèrent, Gohan sur Videl, leurs corps dénudés pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Il descendit ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, puis son cou, et descendit encore, s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Videl empoigna le drap de son matelas, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres quand elle sentit sa langue explorer son sein, sa main caressant l'autre. Puis il remonta lentement, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau pendant son ascension. Puis il l'embrassa passionnément, et entra en elle, étouffant ses cris de plaisir avec ses lèvres.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, allant et venant en elle à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à en trouver un qui leur convenait. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, remuant ses hanches au même rythme que lui.

Elle serra ses jambes autour de sa taille, et pressa le plus possible son corps contre le sien. Il grogna, puis s'empara sauvagement de sa bouche, et l'attrapa par les hanches, accélérant le rythme.

De toute sa vie, Videl n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir avec un homme, pas même avec son fiancé, Heiji, qu'elle avait oublié dès l'instant où elle avait goûté au fruit défendu qui avait pour nom Son Gohan…

Étouffant un cri de plaisir dans son cou, il sentait la délivrance proche. Elle cria son nom, envahie par une explosion de plaisir. Gohan la suivit de près, ravi de leur plaisir partagé. Puis, essoufflé, il roula sur le dos, s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amants, uniquement interrompu par leurs respirations haletantes. Après un moment, Gohan les couvrit avec la couverture, puis se rallongea à côté d'elle, ses yeux fixant le plafond.

« Merci. » dit-elle doucement, brisant le silence. Devant son regard interrogateur, elle ajouta : « De m'avoir couvert, je veux dire. »

Il sourit, lui caressant la joue. Il la regarda un long moment avant de l'attirer vers lui, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui sourit, puis posa sa tête sur son torse musclé, soupirant de contentement. Elle sentit son bras enrouler sa taille, et ferma les yeux, sombrant rapidement dans le sommeil, vite suivit par son amant.

---

Le soleil se leva lentement dans le ciel, ses rayons traversèrent une fenêtre, éclairant deux jeunes amants endormis, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. L'homme se réveilla doucement, sa vue s'ajustant à la soudaine lumière. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme endormie dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou la jeune femme, l'explorant avec ses lèvres.

« Hmm… Gohan… » gémit-elle, son sommeil se dissipant.

Il continua son assaut sur son cou, embrassant, léchant, mordillant, faisant gémir son amante, qui était maintenant bien réveillée. Elle monta sur lui, l'enjambant, et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle sentit son membre se durcir contre son corps avec l'excitation, et elle relâcha sa bouche, souriant malicieusement. Il la regarda descendre sous la couverture, le sourcil levé. Il sentit alors un immense plaisir l'emparer, et serra les poings, la tête en arrière, découvrant une nouvelle forme de jouissance. Il ne put résister bien longtemps, et libéra tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche de Videl, qui réapparut ensuite de sous la couverture, son sourire malicieux toujours présent, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Il l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant fougueusement, et la fit rouler sur le dos, parcourant ses mains sur le corps dénudé de la jeune femme.

Son ouïe surdéveloppée perçut alors le bruit de clef qui tourne dans une serrure, et il détacha ses lèvres de celles de son amante. Tournant son regard vers la porte de la chambre, il concentra d'avantage son ouïe, les sourcils foncés, et entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Videl le regarda interrogativement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La voix d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien répondit à sa question : « Videl, c'est moi ! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, tandis que Gohan la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il.

Une fois de plus, ce fut la voix du même homme qui répondit : « Videl, tu es là ? Où est ma fiancée adorée ? »

Videl vit plusieurs émotions défilées sur le visage de Gohan ; la surprise, la compréhension, la colère, le dégoût, et, finalement, la peine. Il se leva du lit, et enfila ses vêtements en vitesse.

« Gohan, attends… » supplia-t-elle, doucement pour qu'Heiji ne l'entende pas. « Laisse moi t'expliquer… »

Il la regarda, profondément blessé. « Comment… Comment as-tu pu… ? »

« Je… »

« Videl, où es-tu ? » entendirent-ils, alors que les pas du jeune homme s'approchaient dangereusement de la chambre.

Gohan finit de s'habiller rapidement, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Sans un regard pour la jeune femme, il sauta dans le vide, causant Videl d'étouffer une exclamation d'horreur. La couverture couvrant son corps, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre, voyant, à sa grande surprise et à celle des passant dans la rue, le jeune homme atterrir sur ses jambes avec la grâce s'un félin après avoir sauté du huitième étage. Il leva la tête vers elle, rencontrant brièvement son regard, puis il s'enfuit.

Dans sa stupeur, Videl n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, ni des bruits de pas l'approcher. Mais elle sentit très bien des bras l'enrouler par la taille, et des lèvres embrasser sa joue.

« Salut mon cœur. » entendit-elle murmurer à son oreille. « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, sentant la culpabilité l'accaparer. Elle venait de tromper son fiancé, avec qui elle devait se marier d'ici à peine un mois.

Elle sentit les mains d'Heiji se balader sur son corps, alors que ses lèvres s'occupaient sur son cou. Elle s'écarta de lui, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle entendit Heiji marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible en sortant de la chambre, la laissant seule. Elle serra un coussin contre elle, laissant ses larmes couler pour la première fois depuis des années.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait fait du mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis ses seize ans…

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**


	2. Partie II

**Conséquences d'Une Nuit**

**Deuxième Partie**

La scientifique s'installa devant son écran, une tasse à café à la main, regardant son beau prince transpirer dans sa salle de gravité. Depuis que son père lui avait construit cette salle spécial pour qu'il s'entraîne, il y a des années de cela, elle avait prit l'habitude de le regarder performer son art, d'abord inquiète qu'il se tue d'épuisement, puis elle s'était mise à apprécier la vue du guerrier sanguinaire en train de s'exercer.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, causant la gravité de baisser d'un coup, ce qui énervait toujours autant Végéta. Son perturbateur entra dans la salle, claquant la porte derrière lui, et Bulma fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Gohan ; celui-ci s'entraînait très rarement depuis l'incident avec Majin Boo, et venait encore plus rarement, si ce n'est jamais, s'entraîner avec Végéta dans la salle de gravité.

Et il n'avait pas l'air _du tout _de bonne humeur, ce qui était tout aussi inhabituel chez le jeune médecin.

Végéta regarda le fils de son rival en levant un sourcil, tout aussi surpris que sa compagne -bien qu'il le montrait moins- de le voir débarquer dans sa salle de gravité. Puis son nez distingua une odeur familière sur le demi Saïya-jin qui commençait à augmenter sa puissance, ne perdant pas de temps à expliquer la raison de sa venue.

« Tu aurais pu prendre une douche, avant. » dit-il. « Tu sens le sexe à des kilomètres. »

Bulma cracha son café sur son écran, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Bien sûr, elle se doutait que le petit innocent Gohan n'était plus si _innocent_ que ça ; c'était un homme après tout, et un Saïya-jin, en plus !

Mais pourquoi avait-il l'air si énervé ?

Finissant d'augmenter sa puissance à son maximum, devenant tout de suite Mystic, Gohan fonça sur son prince, qui, à sa grande frustration, bloquait et évitait toutes ses attaques.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin, t'as pas été à la hauteur et elle t'a jeté ? » se moqua Végéta, continuant de bloquer et éviter les attaques de son opposant.

Les sourcils de Gohan se froncèrent encore plus, et il parla pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, « J'aurais préféré que ce soit ça. »

Végéta haussa un sourcil, sa curiosité attisée par la réponse du jeune homme. « Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? »

Rien que d'y penser mit Gohan fou de rage, et il planta un puissant coup de poing dans le nez de son adversaire, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le mur de la salle de gravité, y laissant l'empreinte de son corps. Végéta prit son nez ensanglanté et sans doute cassé dans sa main, fusillant le guerrier Mystic du regard.

Sa curiosité oubliée, il attaqua.

---

Bien que blonde, Erasa n'était pas stupide, contrairement à ce que peuvent penser certains, et elle était encore moins aveugle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. Quelque chose tracassait Videl ; Erasa l'avait compris à la seconde où elle était entrée dans leur café habituel. La jeune blonde voyait bien que son amie essayait de le cacher avec son faux sourire, et cela aurait peut être marché avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais sûrement pas avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît depuis l'enfance.

« Videl, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La jeune policière ne fut pas surprise que son amie pose cette question, et pour être honnête, elle s'y était attendue. Erasa la connaissait trop bien, et elle était la seule personne qui savait quand elle mentait, alors elle décida de ne rien dire.

« Ce n'est pas très sympa de m'ignorer. »

Elle soupira, et bien qu'elle savait que cela ne servait à rien, elle essaya quand même : « Y'a rien, Erasa, je vais bien. »

Erasa résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux à sa futile tentative de lui mentir. « Tu sais que je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu me dises, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un autre soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Ouais, je sais. »

Il eut un moment de silence, dans lequel Videl évitait Erasa du regard, celle-ci attendait qu'elle parle. Finalement, après un moment, la jeune blonde brisa le silence :

« Alors ? »

Elle soupira encore, ses yeux fixant son café, et une teinte rose à peine visible colora ses joues. « Tu… Tu avais raison, Erasa. »

Elle leva un sourcil blond. « À propos de quoi ? »

« À propos de Gohan. » La teinte sur ses joues s'intensifia. « Je… J'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui au lycée. »

« Oh je vois ! » s'exclama Erasa. « Tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais toujours amoureuse de lui pendant votre dîner d'hier soir, et maintenant tu te sens coupable d'avoir des sentiments pour lui alors que tu es fiancée à Heiji ! »

Elle n'eut pas le courage de contredire son amie, et acquiesça. Et puis d'une certaine façon, ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge : elle s'était effectivement rendue compte qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Gohan, seulement ce n'était pas pendant leur dîner, mais à l'instant où elle l'avait revu, à l'hôpital. Et elle ne se sentait pas coupable uniquement à cause des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que ça va vite te passer. » assura son amie. « Il a été ton premier amour, ce que tu ressens est tout à fait normal. Et c'est de Gohan que l'on parle ; il a un charme fou avec son petit côté naïf et tout… En plus il est super beau, intelligent, gentil… et tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il est médecin ? Mon Dieu ce type est carrément parfait ! Tu sais s'il a une petite amie ? Tu crois qu'il se souvient de moi ? Tu m'as dit qu'il travaillait au Satan City Hospital, n'est-ce pas ? Et si on y allait ? »

Sans attendre son accord, ou même une réponse, Erasa se leva puis prit Videl par le bras pour la traîner hors du café, et vers l'hôpital le plus important de la ville.

« Hé ho, pas si vite ! Qui a dit que j'ai envie d'y aller ? »

Erasa s'arrêta, se tournant vers elle avec un sourcil levé. « Pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas envie ? »

Videl se libéra de l'emprise qu'Erasa avait sur son bras, et croisa les bras. « Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Et puis je dois travailler ! »

Son amie haussa les épaules. « Très bien, si tu n'en as pas envie, ne viens pas. J'irai seule. »

Elle la regarda s'éloigner pendant un moment, puis se mit à courir après elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'Erasa se retrouvant seule avec Gohan.

« Tu ne devais pas aller travailler ? » demanda la jeune femme blonde, un sourire en coin.

Videl se frappa la tête contre un mur intérieurement. Elle s'était fait manipuler !

---

Il était complètement épuisé. Sa petite 'visite' chez le Prince l'avait bien défoulé, certes, mais cela l'avait aussi totalement vidé de son énergie, et aussi mis dans un sale état. Il devait avoir quelques côtes brisées, et plein de bleus et blessures sur tout le corps. Mais heureusement, Végéta fut assez intelligent pour ne pas trop toucher à son visage, et il n'avait qu'un petit pansement au dessus de son sourcil gauche. Il lui était très reconnaissant d'avoir épargné son visage, mais avait-il été obligé de le tabasser jusqu'à qu'il perde connaissance ?

« Végéta a raison, je manque cruellement d'entraînement. » se dit-il alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du Satan City Hospital.

Il passa devant l'accueil, tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas les deux femmes qui demandaient justement à le voir.

« Justement le voilà. » dit la secrétaire médicale. « Dr. Son, ces deux jeunes femmes demandent à vous voir. »

Il s'arrêta, puis se tourna vers ses visiteuses, se figeant sur place en voyant la dernière personne qu'il avait envi de voir. Comment osait-elle venir le voir dans _son_ lieu de travail après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ! Il s'apprêtait à leur dire qu'il était débordé de travail et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à leur accorder, mais se stoppa. Il ne pouvait faire ça à Erasa ; elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui avait fait Videl. Alors, il ignora ses sentiments, et força un sourire.

« Erasa, Videl, quelle bonne surprise ! »

Videl haussa les sourcils, surprise par sa réaction. Elle avait vu son expression passer brièvement à la colère quand il l'avait regardé, et il s'était apprêté à dire quelque chose -sûrement qu'il avait à faire-, mais il s'était rétracté en voyant Erasa, son regard s'adoucissant, et avait sourit, bien qu'elle doutait qu'il soit sincère.

« Gohan ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! » s'exclama Erasa, le serrant dans ses bras.

Gohan rougit un peu, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Finalement, elle finit par le lâcher, et le regarda en souriant.

« Tu es toujours aussi beau ! » dit-elle, le faisant rougir encore plus. « Tu as dû en faire tomber, des cœurs… »

Il la regarda, confus. « Mais je suis médecin, Erasa, je soigne les cœurs si besoin est, je ne les fait pas tomber… »

Un GROSSE goûte de sueur se forma à l'arrière des têtes des deux jeunes femmes, puis la blonde se mit à rire. « T'as pas changé du tout, toi ! Toujours aussi naïf ! »

Elle lui donna une tape amicale à son épaule, rouvrant une blessure qu'il y avait _pile_ à l'endroit où elle avait taper, causant à Gohan de grimacer de douleur. Cela passa heureusement inaperçu par Erasa, mais pas par Videl, qui se demandait comment quelqu'un qui pouvait sauter du huitième étage et atterrir sur ses pieds sans problème pouvait être affecté par une petite tape sur l'épaule. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose… Puis, elle remarqua que la bouse du médecin se tâcher de rouge à son épaule, et poussa une exclamation, attirant l'attention des deux amis, qui la regardèrent interrogativement.

Du Sang.

« Gohan… Tu… Ton… » balbutia-t-elle, pointant du doigt son épaule.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'épaule qu'elle pointait, et Erasa poussa une exclamation à son tour.

« Mon Dieu, Gohan ! Tu saignes ! »

« Euh… Ah bon ? Je suis tellement maladroit, j'ai dû me blesser sans me rendre compte ! » Il se mit à rire nerveusement, se frottant encore l'arrière de la tête.

« Il faut que tu te fasses examiner par un médecin ! »

« Erasa, je _suis _médecin, et je dis que c'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. » dit-il.

Erasa sembla accepter cette réponse, mais Videl ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu ne sais même pas comment tu t'es fais ça, ça pourrait être grave, surtout si ce n'est pas traité à temps ! »

Il la fusilla du regard, mais Erasa fut convaincue par les paroles de Videl, et commençait déjà à demander un médecin autour d'eux.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda un médecin, dans la quarantaine.

« Gohan est blessé à l'épaule, il faut vite le soigner avant que ça s'infect ! » dit précipitamment Erasa, montrant le jeune médecin à côté d'elle. »

« C'est rien, Dr. Yamato. » assura Gohan. « Désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour rien. »

Le Dr. Yamato fronça les sourcils, voyant la tache de sang qui continuait de s'agrandir sur la manche de la blouse blanche de son compère.

« Juste par sécurité, je vais vous examiner. » décida-t-il.

Cela alarma le demi Saïya-jin. Si ce médecin l'examinait, il verrait qu'il n'était pas uniquement blessé à l'épaule, mais sur tout son corps ! Comment allait-il expliquer la présence de tous ses hématomes ?

« Venez avec moi, Dr. Son. » dit le Dr. Yamato, commençant à se diriger vers une des nombreuses chambres de l'hôpital.

Gohan ne l'aurait pas suivit, si Erasa ne le traînait pas de force par le bras, appuyant sur une blessure particulièrement douloureuse, et il grimaça. Il sentait que Videl était derrière eux, et jura intérieurement.

« Entrez. » dit le médecin, tenant la porte ouverte pour les laisser passer.

Résigné, il se laissa traîner dans la chambre d'hôpital, entendant la porte se fermer derrière lui après que Videl soit entrée.

« Une minute ! » dit-il brusquement. « Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester pendant que le Dr. Yamato m'examine ! »

« Mais on s'inquiète pour toi, Gohan ! » répliqua Erasa.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Dr. Son, elles ne me dérangent pas. » dit calmement le Dr. Yamato.

_Moi elles me dérangent. Surtout **elle**_, pensa Gohan, lançant un regard glacial à la jeune femme brune.

« Bien, Dr. Son, asseyez vous sur le lit et enlevez votre blouse et votre chemise, s'il vous plait. » demanda gentiment l'autre médecin.

Il soupira, et obéit sans discuter. Des exclamations de surprises de d'horreurs s'échappèrent des lèvres des trois personnes présentes.

« Mon Dieu, Gohan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » s'écria Erasa.

_Il n'avait pas toutes ces blessures, hier soir_, pensa Videl. _Alors, il s'est fait tous ça aujourd'hui… ?_

« C'est moins grave que ça en a l'aire, vraiment… » tenta-t-il.

« Mais comment vous êtes vous fais tous ça ? » demanda le Dr. Yamato.

« Je… euh… » Il soupira. « Je pratique les arts martiaux, et mon partenaire d'entraînement n'est pas du genre à retenir ses coups. »

« Vous voulez dire que ces blessures ont toutes été faites à main nue ? » s'étonna le Dr. Yamato.

« Euh… oui. »

« Eh ben, il doit être sacrément fort, ce type. » dit Videl, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Gohan ne lui prêta même pas un regard. « Bon, Docteur, vous comptez m'examiner ou pas ? »

Le docteur sembla sortir de sa stupeur. « Euh… Oui oui. »

Sous l'œil inquiet des deux jeunes femmes, le Dr. Yamato commença d'examiner son compère, le faisant grimacer de temps en temps. Après plusieurs longues minutes, il fit le bilan : trois côtés cassés, de nombreux hématomes sur les bras, les poings sérieusement amochés, des traces brûlures sur le torse et les avant-bras, sans oublier sa blessure à l'épaule qui avait attiré leurs attentions.

Il commença alors à bander ses côtes, son épaule et ses bras, pansant d'autre blessures moins graves, pendant que Gohan maudissait Végéta intérieurement de l'avoir mis dans cet état, et aussi de ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de se soigner dans le caisson régénérateur, ou d'aller chercher un Senzu à la tour Karine, ou d'aller voir Dende pour qu'il le soigne…

« Voilà, terminé. »

Il cligna des yeux, puis les baissa pour se regarder. Il avait tellement de bandages qu'il ressemblait à une vraie momie. Il se tourna vers le Dr. Yamato, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, Docteur. »

Il fut répondu par un sourire chaleureux. « Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de médecin. Et puis, vous auriez fait pareil, si j'étais à votre place. »

« Dis, Gohan, » commença Erasa, changeant de sujet. « T'as le temps d'aller prendre un verre avec moi ? »

Videl regarda son amie en plissant les yeux. Comment osait-elle inviter Gohan à sortir alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui ? Tu parles d'une meilleure amie !

« C'est que… je travaille là… » répondit Gohan, ne captant pas l'allusion d'Erasa.

« Allez-y, Dr. Son, l'hôpital est plutôt calme aujourd'hui. » dit le Dr. Yamato. « On pourra se débrouiller sans vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il haussa les épaules. « D'accord, alors. »

« Génial ! » fit la blonde. « Par contre, Videl ne pourra venir, elle doit aller travailler. N'est-ce pas Videl ? »

Les yeux de Videl se plissèrent encore plus, mais en voyant le soulagement dans le visage de Gohan, elle n'osa pas la contredire, et acquiesça.

« Je suis en retard, d'ailleurs. » dit-elle. « Je vais vous laisser. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Dr. Yamato. »

« Le plaisir est partager. » répondit le docteur.

Et elle s'en alla, maudissant la traîtresse qui prétendait être sa meilleure amie. Comment avait-elle pu la trahir ainsi en connaissant parfaitement les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Gohan ? D'accord, elle était fiancée à Heiji, et Gohan était célibataire, mais quand même, l'inviter à sortir avec elle -même s'il n'avait pas saisi-, et devant elle, en plus !

« J'espère qu'elle va passé le pire moment de sa vie ! »

Elle ne savait pas à quel point cela allait être vrai…

---

Ils étaient allés se prendre un verre, comme l'avait proposé Erasa, mais il s'avéra que Gohan ne s'arrêta à un verre, et en prit un deuxième, puis un troisième, un quatrième, et ainsi de suite.

« Un autre ! » commanda-t-il, ses joues rougies par l'alcool.

« Gohan, tu devrais peut être… »

« Alors, il vient, ce verre ! » la coupa-t-il.

Et il continua de boire, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de s'arrêter de sitôt. Erasa soupira. Ce n'était pas du tout de cette façon qu'elle voyait sa première sortie avec le jeune médecin, et c'était tellement hors caractère de voir le gentil petit innocent Gohan en train de se noyer dans l'alcool.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait fait ça… » se dit-il à voix haute, attisant la curiosité de son amie.

« Qui ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il serra son verre, et cracha son nom comme si c'était du poison. « Videl. »

« Videl ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

Son verre se brisa sous la pression de son emprise, faisant sursauter Erasa. « Elle… Comment a-t-elle pu… »

« Gohan, tu saignes… »

Il l'ignora, demandant un autre verre. Il le but d'une traite, et en demanda un autre.

« Gohan, tu ne devrais pas boire autant… » conseilla la jeune blonde.

« Je crois que j'ai le droit de noyer mon chagrin comme je veux ! » rétorqua-t-il, après avoir vidé un autre verre.

« Ton… chagrin ? » répéta-t-elle, puis la compréhension se lut sur son visage. « Ah, je vois ; tu as appris que Videl est fiancée… »

Il eut un rire amer. « Si c'était que ça… »

Erasa fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Elle… Elle s'est servie de moi… » dit-il, sa voix remplie de peine.

« Gohan, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? » redemanda la jeune femme. « Votre dîner s'est mal passé ? »

« Oh, il s'est très bien passé ; on a mangé, on a discuter, on a rit… J'ai réellement passé du bon temps. »

« Alors… pourquoi… ? »

« Après le dîner, » continua-t-il, comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu, ses yeux rivés sur son verre à moitié rempli. « Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle, et je l'ai embrassé. »

Erasa écarquilla les yeux. « Tu as QUOI ? Enfin, Gohan, elle est fiancée ! »

« Et elle s'est bien garder de me le dire… » dit-il. « Et elle ne m'a même pas repoussé, bien au contraire, elle a répondu à mon baiser, et m'a ensuite invité à entrer chez elle. » Il serra encore son verre, seulement fit attention de ne pas le briser, celui-là. « J'aurais dû refuser, à ce moment, mais comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un ? »

La jeune femme n'était pas sûre s'il attendait une réponse ou pas, alors elle ne dit rien, attendant silencieusement qu'il continue son histoire. Il finit son verre, et en demanda encore un autre, le regardant un long moment avant d'en prendre une gorgée, puis continua :

« C'est là que les choses ont dégénéré. »

« Comment ça ? » risqua-t-elle.

Il resta un moment silencieux, fixant toujours son verre. « On… On a passé la nuit ensemble. »

« Quoi ? » fit Erasa, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Il lui lança un regard noir, n'aimant pas se répéter. « On a baisé, c'est plus clair maintenant ! »

Il avait dit cela plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, un silence pesant s'installant dans le bar.

« QUOI ? » cria Gohan, frappant son verre sur le comptoir, brisant celui là aussi, et fissurant visiblement le bois.

C'est tout ce qui suffit aux autres clients pour retourner à leurs affaires, le barman étant trop effrayé pour dire quoi que ce soit à propos des dommages.

« Un autre ! » ordonna-t-il.

Erasa était trop choquée pour lui conseiller d'arrêter de boire. Videl avait… avec Gohan… alors qu'Heiji…

« Comment a-t-elle pu… ? »

« Bonne question. » dit Gohan, un nouveau verre à la main. « Et elle ne portait même pas de bague de fiançailles, lors du dîner, ni quand on s'est retrouvé, d'ailleurs, mais ça, ce n'était pas intensionnelle. Par contre, au dîner, c'est différent… » Il serra son nouveau verre. « Je pari qu'elle avait tout prévu cette p- »

« Hé ! Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire ! » l'interrompit Erasa. « C'est de ma meilleure amie que tu parles ! »

Il lui lança un regard qui lui donna froid dans le dos. « Je n'en serais pas fière, si j'étais toi. »

Elle baissa la tête. « Je sais. » Elle soupira. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça… Et un mois avant son mariage, en plus. »

« Un mois, hein ? » Il ronfla. « Je devais juste être sa petite aventure d'une nuit, son dernier écart, avant le grand saut. »

« Ce n'est pas le genre de Videl. »

« Faut croire que oui, finalement. » dit-il. « Elle… Elle s'est servie de moi… Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner. Et… Et le pire… »

« Le pire ? » Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait, encore ?

« Le pire… » Il poussa un soupir. « Le pire, c'est que je l'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à mes dix-sept ans, et je l'ai toujours aimé depuis. Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier… Elle est seule qui a jamais compté dans mon cœur, et même après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer. »

Erasa resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à une telle déclaration. Il finit encore un autre verre, et le fixa, le serrant encore.

« Mais elle… Elle a volé mon cœur, puis elle s'est assurée qu'il était bien déchiqueté avant de me le rendre, morceau par morceau. » Il relâcha la pression sur son verre. « Et pourtant, ce cœur qu'elle a tant malmené… Ce cœur, qu'elle a brisé sans remords… Il ne battra jamais que pour elle. »

---

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Son fiancé était venu la voir à son appartement, et bien évidemment, il avait envi de 's'amuser' avec elle. Elle était dans les toilettes, en ce moment, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y rester éternellement. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser l'excuse des règles, elle l'avait déjà utilisé, dix jours plus tôt, quand elle n'en avait pas eu envie.

« Videl, tu vas bien ? Ça fait un moment que t'es là dedans ! » entendit-elle, derrière la porte.

« Euh… non, pas vraiment… » répondit-elle. « Je crois que j'ai mal digéré le poison au déjeuner… »

Elle entendit un soupir. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, ça ira, je crois. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle s'apprêta à répondre que ça allait, mais la sonnerie de la porte l'en empêcha.

« Tu peux aller ouvrir ? » demanda-t-elle à la place.

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner, et soupira de soulagement, remerciant intérieurement la personne qui l'avait sauvé de cette situation.

Elle ne la remercierait pas longtemps…

« Ah, salut Er- »

« Où est Videl ? » le coupa-t-elle, s'invitant à entrer.

« Elle est dans les toilettes. » répondit-il. « Elle ne se sent pas très bi- »

« Videl, sors de là ! » cria Erasa en martelant la porte des toilettes avec son poing.

« Erasa, je crois que tu devrais te calmer… » dit nerveusement Heiji.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et il se tut immédiatement. Cette femme était vraiment intimidante quand elle voulait.

« Va faire un tour, Heiji. Je dois parler à Videl. _Seule_. »

Ne voulant pas contrarier la femme qui était déjà assez énervée, il sortit de l'appartement précipitamment, abandonnant sa fiancée à la merci de la furie.

« Erasa… ? » demanda nerveusement Videl, toujours dans les toilettes.

« Sors de là, je t'ai dis ! MAINTENANT ! »

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, révélant Videl qui regardait son amie interrogativement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Erasa ? »

« Ce qui me prend ! » s'indigna Erasa. « La question, ce serait plutôt : 'Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?' ! Vraiment, Videl, je croyais te connaître mieux que ça ! »

« Tu pourrais pas être plus vague, là ? » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Erasa l'ignora. « Comment… Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Gohan est complètement effondré à cause de toi ! »

Le cœur de Videl manqua un battement quand elle entendit son nom, et, lentement, la compréhension traça son chemin sur son visage. Elle déglutit. « Go-Gohan ? »

« Oui, Gohan ! Celui à qui tu as brisé le cœur, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Il… Il t'a parlé ? »

« Un peu qu'il m'a parlé ! Il était tellement bourré qu'il aurait débité son histoire à une plante en la prenant pour sa meilleure amie ! »

« Gohan, bourré ? » Elle avait dû entendre de travers, c'était impossible. Les deux n'allait tout simplement pas ensemble.

« Oui, bourré ! Et pas qu'un peu ! » répondit son amie. « Il était dans un état… Comment as-tu pu te servir de lui comme ça ? »

Là, elle commençait à s'énerver. Qu'on lui reproche ce qu'elle avait fait, d'accord, mais qu'on aille pas l'accuser de s'être servie de Gohan ! Et c'était complètement faux, en plus !

« Je ne me suis pas servie de lui ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Comment j'aurais pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer ? »

« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas l'inviter à entrer chez toi, en premier lieu ! » reprocha Erasa.

« Je l'ai juste invité à prendre un verre, c'est lui qui m'a pratiquement sauté dessus ! »

« Si tu lui avais dis que t'étais fiancée, il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dis ? De plus, tu ne portais même pas ta bague de fiançailles ! Pendant ton service de police, je peux comprendre, tu ne veux pas l'abîmer, mais pendant le dîner ? »

Videl ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'était pas sûre elle-même de la raison de son acte.

« Je l'ai oublié. »

Erasa roula des yeux. « Oh je t'en pris, Videl ! À d'autre ! »

« Écoute, Erasa, je ne sais pas, d'accord ? » dit-elle, commençant à perdre son sang froid. « Je ne l'ai pas mise, c'est tout ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir que ça finirait comme ça ? »

« Et pourquoi tu ne lui à pas dis que tu étais fiancée ? »

« Oh, mais c'est fini, oui, cet interrogatoire ? » s'exclama Videl, son sang froid jeté aux oubliettes. « Tu crois que je me sens pas assez coupable comme ça ? Mais non, faut que t'en rajoute une couche, que tu remues bien le couteau dans la plaie ! »

Erasa poussa un profond soupir, et alla dans le salon -elles étaient toujours dans le couloir, devant la porte des toilettes. Elle s'écroula sur le canapé, suivit de près par son amie.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté, quand ça a commencé à devenir sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle, la colère ayant disparu de sa voix.

Videl baissa la tête. « Je… Je ne sais pas… Je suppose… que je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'arrête… » Elle releva la tête, regardant son amie. « Et crois moi, si tu avait été à ma place, tu n'aurais pas eu envie qu'il s'arrête, non plus. »

**FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE**


	3. Partie III

**Conséquences d'Une Nuit**

**Troisième Partie**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la 'petite' colère d'Erasa, et les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Et comme tout après-midi normal pour les deux meilleures amies, elles déjeunaient dans leur restaurant favoris, discutant de tout et de rien. Mais il y avait une chose dont Videl voulait discuter avec Erasa, et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet. Perdue dans sa réflexion, elle n'écoutait plus Erasa, qui, fidèle à elle-même, n'arrêtait pas de parler.

Remarquant enfin que son amie ne l'écoutait plus, Erasa fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Videl ? »

Elle soupira. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Erasa. »

« À propos de quoi ? »

« À propos d'Heiji. » répondit-elle. « Ça fait deux semaines que je l'évite, et il commence à se poser des questions. »

« Pourquoi tu l'évites ? »

« Parce que… Dès qu'on est seul, il veut toujours qu'on… » Videl laissa son amie deviner la suite.

« Ah. D'accord. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux amies, mais il ne dura pas longtemps.

« Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? » demanda Erasa. « C'est normal, chez un couple, d'avoir ce genre de relations. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la brune. « Je… Je ne sais pas… Quand je suis avec lui, je bloque. » Elle marqua une pause. « Et en plus, je n'arrête pas de penser à _lui_. »

« À Gohan ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête. Je pense constamment à lui, même quand Heiji m'embrasse ou me touche -les rares fois que ça arrive, en tout cas. Imagine que je dise son nom, par accident, pendant qu'on… ? »

« Mmhm… » acquiesça la blonde. « Ce serait un problème. »

« Et je me marie dans deux semaines… Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant la lune de miel ? Ce sera inévitable, là ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à… » Elle s'arrêta, hésitant un peu. « Tu n'as qu'à quitter Heiji. »

« Quitter Heiji ? Deux semaines avant le mariage ? Enfin, Erasa, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! »

« Alors tu vas te marier avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Mais bien sûr que je l'ai… l'ai… »

« Tu vois ? Tu n'arrives même plus à le dire. »

Videl enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Mon Dieu… Et je me marie avec lui dans à peine deux semaines… »

« Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Erasa. « Rompre les fiançailles ? »

Son amie secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas faire ça à Heiji… Et puis je l'aimais, quand il m'a demandé en mariage, mes sentiments pour lui vont sans doute revenir, ils sont juste un peu troublés par ceux que j'aie pour Gohan. »

« Complètement masqués, tu veux dire. »

« Peut être, mais ça reviendra sûrement. Ça _doit_ revenir. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. » dit la jeune blonde. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, à propos de Gohan ? »

Videl haussa un sourcil. « À propos de Gohan ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il va falloir que tu lui présente tes excuses, tu lui dois bien ça. » répondit-elle.

La jeune policière fronça les sourcils, restant silencieuse quelques instants. « Je lui écrirais une lettre. »

« Videl ! »

« Ça va, ça va… » Elle marqua une courte pause. « Je vais lui passer un coup de fil. »

« Videl… »

« Quoi ? Je ne sais pas où il habite, et si je vais le voir à l'hôpital, il n'acceptera jamais de me voir. »

« T'as son numéro, non ? Ça ne devrait pas être difficile de trouver son adresse avec ça. Et en plus, t'es de la police ; ce sera un jeu d'enfant de trouver où il habite ! »

Videl soupira. « Très bien, j'irai le voir chez lui… »

« Enfin ! »

« …Si j'ai le temps. »

« Videl ! »

---

« Aah… Rien de tel qu'un bon bain après une longue journée… » se dit Gohan.

Et cette journée fut vraiment longue et fatigante : il était passé voir Végéta, ce matin, comme presque tous les matins depuis deux semaines -ce qui, bien sûr, enchantait grandement le Prince, qui n'avait plus de partenaire d'entraînement depuis que son grand rival était parti entraîné la réincarnation de Boo Dieu sait où- et cette fois, prévenant, il avait amené des Senzus avec lui, ne voulant pas revivre l'expérience d'il y a deux semaines. Ensuite, évidemment, il était allé travailler à l'hôpital, qui avait été grandement agité, ce jour là. Bref, il était plus que ravi que cette journée soit terminée. Il pouvait enfin se relaxer, dans son bain.

Il avait parlé trop vite.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit, et il jura, traitant de tous les noms celui ou celle qui l'avait dérangé de son paradis. Il sortit de son bain, et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, ne prenant pas la peine de se sécher. La sonnerie se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, plus insistante.

« Ça va, j'arrive ! » cria-t-il.

Apparemment, la personne qui était à la porte ne l'avait pas entendu -ou l'avait simplement ignoré- et continuait d'appuyer répétitivement sur le bouton de la sonnerie. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, et se figea en même temps que la jeune femme devant lui -qui avait toujours le doigt sur le bouton- bien que pour des raisons différentes.

Elle avait les joues en feu, et, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne pu empêcher ses yeux de parcourir son corps musclé, l'eau ruisselant dessus. Il avait vraiment un corps divin, et sorti de la douche, il était terriblement sexy. Elle rougit encore plus.

Gohan n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Elle était allé jusqu'à trouver son adresse et venir chez lui ! Mais c'était quoi, son problème ? Elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle ! Comment osait-elle se montrer devant lui, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Et justement quand il se relaxait dans son bain, en plus ! Son… bain…

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette, et devint rouge pivoine. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Videl sortit de sa stupeur, et, voyant la porte ouverte, entra dans l'appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! » s'énerva Gohan, sortant de sa chambre, et enfilant rapidement une chemise, ne perdant pas de temps à la boutonner.

« Je… Euh… La porte était ouverte et… »

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! Pourquoi tu es venue ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fais ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard, commençant à s'énerver. « J'étais venue m'excuser, mais maintenant je regrette vraiment d'avoir écouté ma conscience. »

« Oh ? Parce que tu as une conscience ? »

« Je n'en supporterais pas d'avantage. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mit sa main sur la poignée et la tourna, commençant à ouvrir la porte, quand une main vint la refermer. Elle se retourna, fusillant Gohan du regard, qui la lui rendait bien.

« Enlève ta main. » siffla-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas sa main de la porte, la maintenant fermé. « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. »

« Je veux sortir d'ici, alors enlève ta main. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas entrer. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent encore plus, intensifiant son regard. « Laisse moi sortir. »

Il ne bougea toujours pas, maintenant son propre regard. « Je veux savoir. »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle resta silencieuse. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais fiancée ? Pourquoi tu ne portais pas ta bague de fiançailles lors du dîner ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé croire que j'avais une chance avec toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé quand je t'ai embrassé ? Tu n'as rien fais pour m'arrêter, quand je suis allé plus loin, et tu m'as même encouragé à continuer ! Pourquoi, Videl ? Je veux savoir pourquoi ! »

Elle baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle avait tellement honte de tous ce qu'elle avait fais… Elle était vraiment une personne abominable, et elle se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir fais du mal à la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle.

« Je… Je suis désolée… » dit-elle, finalement.

« Désolée ? Tu es désolée ? » répéta-t-il. « De quoi, au juste, de m'avoir utilisé, ou de ne pas avoir réussis ton coup jusqu'au bout, avec l'arrivée imprévue de ton très cher fiancé ? »

Des larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux, et elle les laissa couler sur ses joues, la tête toujours baissée, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Elle ne dit rien, ne nia rien, elle le laissa crier sur elle sans broncher ; elle le méritait, après tout, et elle méritait pire encore.

« Réponds moi ! »

Il la prit par les épaules, et elle releva sa tête, le regardant avec des yeux remplis de larmes et de remords. En la voyant ainsi, sa colère disparue instantanément, remplacé par le choc. Videl, pleurée ? Ces deux mots allaient aussi bien ensemble que lui bourré. Mais il avait été bourré, à cause d'elle, et elle pleurait maintenant, à cause de lui.

« Videl je… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car elle s'était jetée sur lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur lui. Il ne bougea pas, ne la repoussant pas, et la laissa faire.

« Je suis… tellement désolée, Gohan… » l'entendit-il dire entre deux sanglot. « Je… Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je… Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça… Je n'aurais jamais dû… J'ai été horrible… tellement horrible avec toi… »

Hésitant, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer, disant sans cesse qu'elle était désolée. Finalement, elle finit par le lâcher, et s'écarta de lui, essuyant ses larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler.

« Tu veux un verre d'eau, ou quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle rit entre ses larmes, continuant d'essayer de les arrêter de couler. « Et tu es si gentil, après tout ce que je t'ai fais… »

« Videl… »

« Je veut bien de l'eau, s'il te plait. » dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et alla le lui chercher à la cuisine, la laissant seule dans le salon. Elle repéra un canapé, et alla s'y asseoir, réussissant enfin à calmer ses larmes. Elle les essuya complètement, et inspira profondément, sentant un énorme poids se retirer de ses épaules. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se sentir si soulagée après avoir pleuré.

« Tiens. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et prit le verre qu'il lui tendait avec un sourire de gratitude. Elle avala de grosses gorgées d'eau, se rendant compte qu'elle avait vraiment très soif. Elle entendit alors un _pschitt_ à sa gauche, où Gohan était assis, et se tourna vers lui, voyant qu'il s'était pris une bière.

« Tu bois, maintenant ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Deux ou trois bière, ça ne m'affecte pas. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Ah bon ? Pourtant Erasa m'a dit que t'étais complètement bourré, quand vous êtes allé boire un verre ensemble, l'autre jour. »

« J'avais bu une dizaine, voir une vingtaine de verre, même un ours aurait été bourré avec tout ce que je me suis pris. Et je ne te parle pas de la gueule de bois, après. »

Elle rit doucement, sentant la tension entre eux se dissiper complètement. Il esquissa un sourire, content qu'elle rie, et ne pleure plus. La voir pleurer ainsi, _à cause de lui_, lui avait déchiré le cœur.

« Je crois qu'on a commencé du mauvais pied, tous les deux. » dit-elle.

Il acquiesça. « En effet. »

« Alors, que dirais-tu d'oublier tous ce qui s'est passé, et de recommencer depuis le début ? »

Il secoua la tête. « C'est impossible. »

Son visage perdit de son éclat. « Pourquoi ? »

« Après ce qui s'est passé, après ce qu'on a fais, rien ne pourra jamais redevenir comme avant. »

« Mais… »

« Et je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner, Videl. Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ce que tu m'as fais. »

Elle posa son verre sur la petite table devant le canapé, et se tourna complètement vers lui, lui faisant face.

« Tu ne peux pas tout me reprocher, je ne suis pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Excuse moi ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu, tu as toi aussi ta part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : d'abord, c'est TOI qui m'as embrassé, devant la porte de mon appart'. »

« Et toi, tu m'as invité à rentrer chez toi. » rappela-t-il.

« Oui, mais c'est encore toi qui m'as embrassé sur le canapé, et j'ai essayé de t'arrêter, souviens toi. »

« Essayé de m'arrêter ? Tu m'as carrément invité à aller dans ta chambre ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, au début, mais voyant ton embarrassement… »

« Tu t'es dis que m'embrasser serait une meilleure idée. » finit-il à sa place.

« Non, enfin, pas exactement… »

« Donc, parce que je t'ai embrassé, je suis fautif aussi, c'est ça ? »

« Pas seulement ! »

« Alors quoi, encore ? »

« Tu… ! » Elle s'interrompit, les joues en feu.

« Je quoi ? »

Elle baissa la tête, ses joues brûlantes par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. « Tu… Tu m'as fais l'amour, comme jamais on ne me l'avait fait. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentis de pareil, de toute ma vie. »

Il leva ses sourcils, puis rougit aussi, détournant son regard. « Excuse moi de t'avoir donner tant de plaisir. » marmonna-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle rougit encore plus, fixant intensément ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Un silence très inconfortable s'installa entre les deux ex-amants, tous deux ayant le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Mais, » commença Gohan, brisant le silence. « Si tu m'avais dis, dès le départ, que tu étais déjà fiancée, je n'aurais rien tenté avec toi, et rien ne se serait passé. »

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment avant de parler, dans un murmure presque inaudible. « Justement… »

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux plissés, sa colère revenue. « Justement ? Justement tu dis ? Alors tu avais vraiment tous prévu, hein ? »

« N-Non ! » s'écria-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux. « Je n'avais rien prévu du tout ! Jamais j'aurais… »

« Mais tu l'espérais, n'est-ce pas ? » la coupa-t-il. « Tu espérais qu'il se passe quelque chose, pas vrai ? Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dis, et que tu n'as pas mis ta bague de fiançailles. C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé faire, me faisant croire que c'était possible, nous deux. Au fond de toi, tu voulais que ça arrive, alors tu n'as rien fais… Rien fais pour me contredire, quand je pensais que tu étais libre, rien fais pour m'arrêter, quand je t'ai embrassé, rien fais non plus, quand c'était devenu plus sérieux, parce que c'était ce que tu voulais, depuis le début. » Il serra les poings. « Alors, tu dois être contente, maintenant, non ? T'as réussis ton coup ; tu m'as eu dans ton lit. Oh, mais, tu n'avais pas prévu que ton très cher fiancé débarque chez toi à l'improviste, tu aurais peut être aimé pouvoir te servir de moi un peu plus longtemps, hein ? »

« Gohan… Arrête… » supplia, ses larmes recommençant à couler.

Il l'ignora. « Combien de temps tu m'aurais encore utilisé, s'il n'était pas venu ? Jusqu'au mariage, peut être, ou même après ? Tant que ton cher fiancé n'était au courant de rien, tu pouvais continuer ta petite double vie tranquillement, venant me voir quand il ne te satisfaisait pas. Mais quel genre de personne es-tu ? »

« Je suis un monstre ! » pleura-t-elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Ouais, c'est ça : un monstre. »

Elle continuait de pleurer dans ses mains, sanglotant, le laissant de marbre.

« Vas t'en. »

Elle leva sa tête de ses mains, le regardant à travers ses larmes. « Quoi ? »

« Vas t'en, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec un monstre comme toi. Je veux que tu sortes d'ici, et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais, ni dans mon lieu de travaille, ni nulle part où je me trouve. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, ni même entendre parler toi. Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie une fois pour toute ! »

« Go-Gohan… »

« VAS T'EN ! » rugit-il.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, plaquant sa main dans sa bouche, et sortit en courant.

Il s'adossa sur le canapé, poussant un soupir, sentant sa colère se dissiper. Il avait peut être été un peu dur avec elle… Mais, non, elle le méritait, elle méritait chaque mot qu'il lui avait dit, et bien d'autres encore.

Mais ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, avant de partir…

Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant cette image de son esprit. Mais comme un boomerang, elle retourna, et accompagnée d'autres images, en plus. Des images de leur soirée au restaurant, de son rire, de leur nuit ensemble…

Il se frappa la tête, voulant les chasser, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elles revenaient toujours, amenant d'autres avec elles. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, les suppliant de le laisser tranquille.

« Pourquoi… ? » murmura-t-il. « Pourquoi je l'aime toujours ? »

Il resta ainsi un bon moment, misérable, la tête dans les mains. Puis, un bruit qui lui était maintenant familier le fit sursauter, et il se leva, cherchant la source dans la pièce. Il la trouva dans la poche de son manteau, et en sortit son bippeur. Il fronça les sourcils. Une urgence à l'hôpital ? À cette heure de la nuit ? Il soupira, et alla s'habiller, et sortit de son appartement, de son immeuble, dehors, et dans la pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville.

Se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris de parapluie, il courut vers l'hôpital, étant plus rapide que n'importe quel moyen de transport, et arriva en quelques minutes. Se séchant avec son ki, il entra dans l'établissement, tout de suite interpellé par une infirmière.

« Accident de la route. » l'informa-t-elle, alors qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs. « Elle s'est fais renverser par une voiture près de la cinquième avenue. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle ? La cinquième avenue ? C'était tout près de chez lui, et si c'était…

Il déglutit. « Des informations sur son identité ? »

L'infirmière hocha la tête. « Elle avait son insigne de police sur elle, » Il sentit une grosse boulle se coincer au fond de sa gorge. « Elle s'appelle Satan Videl. »

Il avait du mal à respirer. Videl… Elle… Elle s'était fais renverser par une voiture, en sortant de chez lui… En sortant de chez lui en pleurant. Et elle pleurait à cause de lui.

_Tout est ma faute…_

---

Il faisait les cents pas, se précipitant sur un médecin dès qu'il passait, lui demandant comment elle allait. Il était toujours répondu par un silence, et si ça continuait comme ça, si personne ne lui disait comment allait sa fiancée, il allait devenir fou !

Il poussa un profond soupir, et s'écroula sur une chaise, à côté de la meilleure amie de la femme qu'il aimait. Son futur beau père était là, aussi, ainsi que quelques policiers, des collègues.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » fit Erasa, tentant de la rassurer. « Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. »

Il la regarda. « Tu crois ? »

« Mais oui. » assura-t-elle. « Videl est une battante, elle va s'en sortir. »

Il soupira encore. « J'espère que tu as raison. »

---

Il soupira de soulagement. Elle était hors de danger… Non, _ils_ étaient hors de danger, et c'était un vrai miracle. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre l'existence de ce petit être qui grandissait en elle, et encore plus quand ce même être avait survécu après l'accident. Pas de doute que c'était le sien ; son ki était bien trop élevé pour que ce soit un humain normal.

Il caressa tendrement la joue de la jeune femme endormie, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ils allaient avoir un enfant… Il allait devenir parent, avec la femme qu'il aimait…

« Dr. Son, sa famille attend de ses nouvelles, et son fiancé est très agité… »

La réalité le frappa plus fort que le coup de plus puissant de Végéta. Son fiancé… C'était lui qui élèverait son enfant, qui le verrait grandir, faire ses premiers pas, dire ses premiers mots… Lui ne serait pas là, il ne verrait pas son propre enfant grandir. Il allait devoir vivre en sachant qu'il était le père d'un enfant qui ne connaîtrait jamais son existence. Ce n'était pas juste.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas revu Videl plus tôt ?

« Euh… Dr. Son… ? »

Il soupira. « J'arrive. »

Il sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, et dans le couloir. Les proches de Videl se précipitèrent sur lui en le voyant, _lui_ le premier. Le fameux fiancé ; son rival, en quelque sorte. C'était un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, peut être d'un ou deux ans plus âgé. Il avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux noisette, il avait l'air assez costaud -bien qu'il n'était rien comparé à lui- et était assez grand.

_Alors c'est lui… _pensa-t-il.

« Gohan ? » s'étonna Erasa en le voyant. « C'est toi le médecin de Videl ? »

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Heiji.

« Videl et moi allions au lycée avec lui. » expliqua la blonde.

Un toussotement se fit entendre, et tous se tournèrent vers Mr. Satan, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais j'aimerais savoir comment va ma fille ! »

Gohan sourit. « Ne vous en faites pas, Mr. Satan, Videl va très bien. Seulement… »

« Seulement quoi ? » demanda Heiji, l'urgeant de continuer.

Il hésita, mais il était médecin avant tout, et il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas leur dire tout ce qu'il en était. « Videl attend un enfant, qui a miraculeusement survécu pendant l'accident. »

« U-Un enfant ? » dit le fiancé, choqué. « Videl est enceinte ? »

Évidemment, cet homme croyait -à tort bien sûr- qu'il était le père de l'enfant de Videl, et c'était tout à fait normal étant donné que c'était son fiancé, et qu'il ne doutait pas de la fidélité de sa future épouse.

« Est… Est-ce que je peux la voir ? » demanda Heiji.

« Videl a besoin de repos. » répondit Gohan, se retenant de lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

« S'il vous plait, il faut que je la vois… » supplia l'homme. « C'est ma fiancée… »

_J'avais deviné_, pensa amèrement le demi Saïya-jin, _inutile de me le rappeler._ Il soupira, puis hocha la tête, lui disant de le suivre. Voyant que tout le monde s'était mis à le suivre, il leur dit qu'une personne à la fois pouvait voir Videl. Déçus, ils retournèrent à leurs places, attendant leur tour.

Gohan garda la porte ouverte pour laisser entrer Heiji, puis, après avoir jeté un regard meurtrier à l'arrière de la tête de l'homme, referma la porte, ne voulant pas rester. Il poussa un profond soupir, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital, quand il entendit la voix d'Erasa l'appeler. Il se retourna, la voyant courir vers lui, et attendit qu'elle le rattrape, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je voulais te remercier de t'être occupé de Videl. » dit-elle.

Il détourna le regard, serrant les poings. « Ne me remercie pas. Ce… C'est de ma faute si elle est là. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

« Elle… Elle est venue chez moi, et je… j'étais tellement en colère contre elle… Je lui ai dis toutes ces horribles choses, et… elle est partie en pleurant… Tu te rends compte, Erasa ? J'ai fais pleurer Videl, _Videl_ ! Et elle s'est fais renversée à deux pas de chez moi ! »

« Gohan… » fit la jeune femme, posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait ce passer, et c'est normal que tu aies été en colère contre elle, après ce qu'elle t'a fais… »

Il resta silencieux, peu convaincu par les paroles de son amie. Il soupira, décidant de changer de sujet. « Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien pendant un moment, ne sachant pas comment formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Alors ? » l'urgea-t-il, pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit Heiji, le père de l'enfant de Videl… »

Il haussa les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« D'abord, Videl et Heiji ne font jamais rien sans protection. »

« Les préservatifs ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent, tu sais. » répliqua-t-il.

« Oui, mais… Dis moi, de combien de temps Videl est enceinte ? » demanda Erasa.

« Environ deux semaines, et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Si, parce que… Ils n'ont rien fait depuis presque trois semaines, alors que vous deux… »

Il resta un moment silencieux, puis parla enfin, se retournant, s'apprêtant à partir. « Tu ne m'apprends rien. Je le savais déjà, que j'étais le père. »

« A-Ah bon ? »

Il commença à s'éloigner, puis s'arrêta, lui tournant toujours le dos. « Si l'enfant naît avec une queue de singe, dis à Videl de ne pas s'inquiéter ; c'est tout à fait normal. »

Et il partit, laissant Erasa enregistrer lentement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Une queue ? Normal ? Que voulait-il dire ?

Et pourquoi diable ce bébé naîtrait avec une queue de singe ?

**FIN DE LA TROISIEME PARTIE**


	4. Partie IV

**Conséquences d'Une Nuit**

**Quatrième Partie**

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, une jeune femme blonde était assise confortablement dans un fauteuil, feuilletant un magazine de mode. De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil sur la jeune femme brune endormie sur un lit. D'après Gohan, son médecin, elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, et comme Erasa ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de passer voir sa meilleure amie, espérant qu'elle se réveille au plus vite.

Elle soupira. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était là, et Videl dormait toujours. Elle avait espéré pouvoir être la première à lui parler, mais Heiji finissait son travail dans une demi-heure, et cela lui prenait dix minutes pour venir à l'hôpital de son travail. Si Videl ne se réveillait pas tout de suite, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle le fasse quand son fiancé serait présent, et elle voulait _vraiment_ lui parler avant qu'il n'arrive.

Elle retourna son regard sur son magazine, continuant de lire l'article qu'elle avait commencé quelques instants plus tôt. Absorbée par le dit article qui donnait des conseils pour maigrir sans se priver, elle ne remarqua pas que la jeune femme allongée sur le lit commençait à se réveiller.

« Erasa ? »

Sa tête se releva brusquement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Videl ! »

L'article oublié, elle se leva de son fauteuil et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, celle-ci commençait à devenir bleue.

« Besoin… d'air… »

La blonde la lâcha, et rit nerveusement. « Oups, désolée Videl. »

Son souffle retrouvé, Videl regarda autour d'elle, reconnaissant tout de suite la chambre d'hôpital.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux dire… Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

La jeune brune secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu as eu un accident hier ; tu t'es fait renverser par une voiture. »

Videl fronça les sourcils. Oui… Elle s'en souvenait maintenant… La pluie, sa vue brouillée par ses larmes… Elle n'avait pas vu la voiture qui avait foncé sur elle, et n'avait pu éviter le choc…

« Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir… » dit Erasa, sa voix la tirant de ses pensées.

« Autre chose ? »

Son amie blonde hocha doucement la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Tu… Tu es enceinte… »

Un moment de silence. « Je… quoi ? »

« Tu attends un bébé. »

Elle resta sans voix pendant un moment, durant lequel son amie la regardait anxieusement, se mordant toujours les lèvres.

« Et je… J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que… » Elle s'arrêta, s'assurant qu'elle avait bien l'attention de Videl, puis continua, « Je ne pense pas que Heiji soit le père… »

« Qu-Quoi ? » balbutia Videl. « Pou-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu es enceinte de deux semaines… » dit Erasa avec une petite grimace.

Elle avait soudain du mal à respirer, et déglutit bruyamment. Deux semaines… Non, impossible. Elle n'avait rien fait avec Heiji depuis presque trois semaines, ce qui voulait dire que…

« Oh… non… »

Gohan.

« Videl ! Tu es réveillée ! »

Les deux amies se tournèrent simultanément vers le nouveau venu, voyant Heiji entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital, un très grand sourire illuminant son visage. Videl fut instantanément rongée par la culpabilité.

Elle allait avoir un enfant, et celui qu'elle allait épouser n'était pas le père.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

Elle se força à sourire, et hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que Erasa te l'a dit ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec confusion quelques instants, puis elle finit par comprendre de quoi il parlait, et hocha de nouveau la tête. « Oui, elle me l'a dit… que je suis enceinte. »

Son sourire illuminait son visage tel un sapin de Noël. « N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Videl ? On va devenir parents ! »

Elle fit de son mieux pour sourire, malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de mourir à cet instant. Cela sembla marcher, car le visage de son fiancé s'illumina encore plus, si c'était possible. Il prit ensuite son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle se gela, sachant qu'elle était supposée répondre au baiser de son futur mari, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Apparemment, et heureusement, Heiji ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Un toussotement se fit entendre, interrompant le jeune couple, au grand soulagement de Videl. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle aurait pu tenir ainsi.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'aimerais examiner ma patiente. »

La tête de Videl se tourna brusquement vers la personne qui venait de parler. Sa respiration se coupa.

« Go-Gohan ? Qu-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu… ? » bégaya-t-elle, retrouvant à peine sa voix.

Une minute. Sa patiente ? Il n'était tout de même pas…

« Je suis ton médecin. » Il se tourna vers les visiteurs de sa patiente, son regard se durcissant en regardant le jeune homme. « Si vous voulez bien nous laisser, je dois l'examiner. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » dit Erasa en se levant du fauteuil où elle s'était réinstallée à l'arrivée du fiancé. « Tu viens Heiji ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, puis se leva et suivit Erasa hors de la chambre d'hôpital. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et se tourna vers sa fiancée, lui souriant. « Rétablie-toi vite. Je t'aime. »

La porte se ferma avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, bien qu'elle en aurait été incapable. Elle tourna son regard vers son médecin, qui regardait la porte, les poings serrés. Puis, il secoua la tête, desserrant ses poings, et se tourna vers elle.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « B-Bien, je suppose. »

« Pas de nausées ? » demanda-t-il, prenant des notes.

« Des nausées ? »

« Oui, des nausées. » répéta-t-il. « Certaines femmes en ont quand elles sont enceintes. »

Elle ne dit rien, clignant encore des yeux. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Gohan leva ses yeux de son bloc note pour la regarder. « On ne t'a pas dit que tu es enceinte ? »

Elle sembla se réveiller. « Hein ? Si si, Erasa me l'a dit. »

« Alors, as-tu des nausées ? »

« Euh… non, je ne pense pas. »

Il retourna son regard sur son bloc, griffonnant dessus. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Videl rougit à leur proximité, espérant qu'il ne le remarque pas.

« Tourne toi. »

Elle leva les sourcils, confuse, mais obéit sans discuter. Elle sentit alors ses mains relever sa chemise d'hôpital, et écarquilla les yeux.

« M-Mais qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » balbutia-t-elle, se retournant et enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

Il avait mis son stéthoscope, les écouteurs aux oreilles et tenant le pavillon. Il la regardait, les sourcils froncés. « Je t'examine. »

Rouge de honte, Videl ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais quelle idiote ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait qu'il faisait ? C'était son médecin !

« Je… euh… Désolée. » dit-elle timidement, se retournant de nouveau.

Il releva sa chemise une nouvelle fois, appliquant le pavillon sur le dos de sa patiente. « Inspire… expire. »

Videl fit ce qu'il dit, ses joues n'ayant toujours pas repris leur couleur normale. Elle essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, alors qu'elle inspirait et expirait profondément comme lui demandait son médecin.

« Ton rythme cardiaque est un peu plus élevé que la normale. » déclara-t-il, retirant le pavillon du dos de la jeune femme. « Mais il n'y a rien de grave à cela. »

Elle remit sa chemise en place, puis se retourna pour le regarder. « C'est terminé ? »

« Pour le moment. Je reviendrais plus tard pour d'autres examens. » dit-il, se levant du lit. « Je vais te garder quelques jours en observation à l'hôpital. »

Il se dirigeant vers la porte. La voix de Videl le stoppa, mais il ne se retourna pas.

« Gohan attends… Je… »

Il ne bougea pas, lui tournant le dos, attendant qu'elle continue de parler. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, et il commençait à croire qu'elle ne dirait rien, quand elle parla enfin :

« Je… » Elle soupira. « Pour ce que ça vaut ; je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te cacher la vérité, mais je… » Elle sentit ses joues lui brûler. « En-En fait, de-depuis le lycée, je… Je suis am- »

« Je ne veux rien savoir. » la coupa-t-il, lui tournant toujours le dos, les poings serrés. « Garde tes excuses pour ceux qui voudront les entendre. »

La porte claqua derrière lui, faisant sursauter Videl. Elle baissa la tête, se demandant si c'était une bonne chose qu'il l'ait interrompu avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase ou pas. Elle soupira. Oui, c'était sûrement mieux comme ça.

Elle se rallongea sur son lit d'hôpital, les mots qu'elle avait faillit lui dire résonnant dans son esprit…

_Depuis le lycée, je suis amoureuse de toi_

---

Il avait pris un jour de congés exprès pour venir la chercher. Des collègues de la police étaient là, aussi, ainsi que son père, et bien sûr, sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient tous là. Tous, sauf la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Elle ne voulait pas partir comme ça, sans même lui dire au revoir. Elle savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle ne le revoit plus jamais. Cette idée lui brisait le cœur, surtout qu'elle portait sans doute son enfant et…

Décidée, elle se tourna vers son fiancé. « J'ai quelque chose à faire avant qu'on s'en aille. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle s'éloigna du groupe, longeant les couloirs du Satan City Hospital en direction du bureau d'un certain médecin. Arrivant devant la porte de celui-ci, elle hésita longtemps avant de se décider à frapper.

« Entre. » l'entendit-elle dire après un moment.

Anxieuse, elle tourna lentement la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrant un peu, et regarda timidement par la porte entrouverte. Il était debout devant son bureau, levant son regard de ce qui semblait être un dossier médical vers elle, n'ayant pas du tout l'air surpris de la voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je… Je voulais te dire au revoir. »

« Bien. Au revoir. Maintenant pars. » dit-il froidement.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui. « Gohan… Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare comme ça… »

« Fallait y penser avant. »

Elle posa sa main sur bras, le regard implorant. Il se contracta, mais ne fit rien pour l'écarter.

« Je t'en pris, Gohan… Pardonne moi… » supplia-t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Il détourna son regard, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. « Pourquoi faire ? Pour que tu puisses dormir sur tes deux oreilles ? »

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. « Gohan, je… Je ne veux pas te perde… Tu… Tu comptes tellement pour moi… »

Il retourna son regard vers elle, la regardant dans les yeux. Ils étaient sincères, tout comme ses mots. Son visage s'adoucit, et sa main vint caresser la joue de la jeune femme devant lui. Elle le regarda, la surprise se reflétant sur ses yeux bleus.

« Pourquoi… ? » murmura-t-il, sa voix lourde de regrets. « Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas retrouvé plus tôt ? »

Elle mit sa main sur la sienne, fermant les yeux. « Si seulement… » dit-elle, aussi doucement que lui. « Si seulement je t'avais attendu… »

Il posa son front contre le sien, ses yeux se fermant aussi. Son autre main vint se poser sur son bas du dos, l'attirant contre lui, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Doux et tendre au début, le baiser devint de plus en plus insistant et passionné à mesure que leur désir grandissait. Gohan détacha ses lèvres de celles de Videl, attirant son attention sur son cou. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, lui facilitant l'accès à son cou, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Les mains du jeune homme se posèrent alors sur sa taille, descendant sur ses hanches, puis ses cuisses, pour ensuite remonter sous sa jupe.

Elle sentit sa jupe glisser le long de ses jambes jusque ses chevilles, et s'en débarrassa hâtivement. Elle attrapa ensuite ses cheveux hérissés entre ses mains et attira son visage près du sien, s'emparant de ses lèvres. Ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser après un moment, haletants. Puis, Gohan renversa par terre tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau, la souleva et l'assit dessus, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Elle lui enleva sa blouse blanche, la laissant tomber par terre, puis lui desserra sa cravate, devant se séparer de ses lèvres quelques instants pour la passer au dessus de sa tête, prenant ses lunettes au passage. Puis elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, sentant les lèvres de Gohan embrasser son menton, puis son cou, s'attardant sur son épaule, faisant glisser la bretelle de son débardeur avec celle de son soutient gorge. Elle gémit de plaisir, et se dépêcha de finir de déboutonner sa chemise, celle-ci rejoignant la blouse au sol.

Il l'embrassa encore, tandis qu'elle se mit à explorer son torse musclé de ses mains délicates, les descendant ensuite sur ses abdos en béton, puis elle les déposa sur son dos, l'attirant encore plus contre elle. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent alors sur quelque chose de velu sur son bas du dos, qu'elle tripota curieusement, se demandant ce que c'était. Des frissons de plaisir lui parcoururent tout le corps, et il émit une sorte de grognement contre la bouche de Videl, intensifiant le baiser avec fougue.

Il lui enleva son débardeur, détachant ses lèvres des siennes quelques secondes pour le lui passer au dessus de sa tête, comme elle avait fait avec sa cravate, puis s'empara de nouveau de sa bouche avec ferveur. Puis il dégrafa hâtivement son soutien gorge, résistant à l'envie de l'arracher, comme tout le reste de ses vêtements.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour mieux la contempler, ses yeux remplis de désir parcouraient son corps de déesse. Il se lécha les lèvres avec anticipation. Il était vraiment impatient d'être en elle. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures et de son pantalon, puis l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'attirer contre lui, et s'emparant sauvagement de sa bouche.

Son côté Saïyen prenait de plus en plus le dessus sur son côté Humain, qui n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre par l'hybride. Toutefois, il ne comptait pas abandonner le combat sans se battre, et avec ses dernières forces, fit résonner trois mots dans l'esprit du demi Saïya-jin.

_Elle est fiancée !_

Gohan se figea sur place, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il embrassait une femme déjà prise, il touchait une femme fiancée, il était sur le point de faire l'amour à une femme pratiquement mariée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête !

Videl le regarda interrogativement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il s'écarta d'elle, puis s'empressa de se rhabiller. Il avait tellement honte de lui-même. Coucher avec une femme en ignorant qu'elle était fiancée était une chose, mais là, il n'avait aucune d'excuse.

« Gohan, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Il avait déjà remis son pantalon, et enfilait maintenant sa chemise, cherchant sa cravate des yeux.

« Gohan ! » s'écria-t-elle, le faisant presque sursauter.

Il soupira, remettant sa cravate qu'il venait de trouver par terre, non loin de ses lunettes. Puis, il lança ses vêtements à Videl après les avoir rassemblés, et lui dit de se rhabiller.

La confusion se lisait clairement sur le visage de la jeune femme alors que son regard passait de ses vêtements au jeune médecin qui était maintenant en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.

« Gohan… ? » l'appela-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il finit de mettre sa blouse blanche, et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, regardant enfin la jeune femme à moitié nue sur son bureau. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Rhabille toi ! »

La soudaine dureté dans son ton la fit sursauter, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait bien pu causer ce changement d'attitude si soudain chez le jeune médecin. Elle passa nerveusement sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, mais s'arrêta en voyant l'anneau à son doigt. Elle eut un haut le cœur.

Juste à ce moment, on frappa à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans attendre d'invitation, une voix bien familière l'accompagnant, « Gohan, tu n'aurais pas vu Vid- OH MON DIEU ! »

Videl se rendit soudain compte de sa nudité, et enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine, les joues en feu.

« Calme toi, Erasa. » intervint la voix parfaitement calme de Gohan. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. J'étais en train de faire un dernier examen à Videl avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. »

Videl le regarda avec stupeur. Depuis quand Son Gohan savait mentir aussi bien ?

Erasa se mit à rire bêtement. « Oups, désolée. »

La jeune femme brune soupira de soulagement intérieurement, puis se tourna vers son 'médecin'. « C'est bon, c'est fini ? »

Il acquiesça. « Oui. Tu peux te rhabiller. »

Ce qu'elle fit en vitesse, puis descendit du bureau. Erasa remarqua alors le désordre de la pièce. Le bureau était vide, et son contenu était éparpillé en désordre par terre, comme si…

Elle plissa les yeux, regardant les deux adultes suspicieusement. Gohan semblait n'avoir rien à se reprocher, mais elle ne manqua pas de noter l'expression coupable de sa meilleure amie.

« Videl, qu'est-ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. » répondit Gohan, toujours aussi calme. « Je l'examinais une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'hôpital. »

« Je m'adresse à Videl, Gohan, alors reste en dehors de ça. » dit la blonde, ne quittant pas ses yeux de son amie. « Alors ? »

Videl détourna son regard. « Je… euh… Gohan te l'a dit… Il m'examinait… c'est tout. »

« Ne me mens pas, Videl. »

« Elle ne ment pas. » intervint encore le jeune médecin.

« Je t'ai dis de rester en dehors ça ! » Elle commençait à s'énerver ; elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on la prenne pour une idiote. « Dis moi la vérité, Videl ! »

Elle obtint sa réponse par un silence lourd de sens. « Oh mon Dieu ! Vous l'avez fait ! »

« NON ! » s'écrièrent-il d'une même voix.

Videl rougit, regardant ses chaussures. « On a… failli… »

« Videl ! » s'exclama Gohan, furieux qu'elle ne sache pas tenir sa langue.

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ! J'y peux rien moi si j'arrive pas à lui mentir ! »

« Alors ne dis rien ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Ce que nous faisons ne la regarde en rien ! »

« _Excuse moi_, » fit Erasa, accentuant bien ses mots. « Videl est ma meilleure amie ; tout ce qui la concerne me regarde ! »

« Ça _me_ concerne aussi, je te rappelle, et ça, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Videl se sentit soudain très étourdie, et se soutint avec le bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler, attirant l'attention des deux autres adultes, qui se précipitèrent vers elle, inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Erasa, alors que Gohan vérifiait sa tension.

Elle libéra son poignet. « Je vais _bien_. » assura-t-elle.

Le jeune docteur fronça les sourcils. « Je crois qu'il est préférable que tu restes à l'hôpital encore quelques temps. »

« Non merci, j'y suis restée déjà suffisamment. » dit-elle, se redressant. « Ça doit être à cause de ma grossesse. »

« Peut être mais- »

« Écoute, » le coupa-t-elle. « Il n'est pas question que je reste un jour de plus dans cet hôpital, d'accord ? Cet endroit me rend malade ! »

« Comme tu veux. » répondit-il froidement.

« Bien. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte, puis se tourna vers son amie qui n'avait pas bougé. « Tu viens, Erasa ? »

« Je… J'arrive. »

La porte de son bureau se referma derrière elles.

---

Il évita un ki blast et disparut derrière son adversaire, le surprenant avec un coup de pied qui l'envoya en direction du mur. Végéta rebondit sur celui-ci et fonça sur le demi Saïya-jin, le poing en arrière. Gohan le bloqua, et contre-attaqua avec un coup de genou dans l'abdomen du guerrier, lui coupant la respiration. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de récupérer, il enchaîna avec un coup de poing au menton qui l'envoya s'écraser au plafond, pour ensuite atterrir lourdement sur le sol carrelé de la salle de gravité.

Végéta luttait pour se relever, mais finit par y parvenir, bien qu'avec difficuté. _Bon sang, ce gosse progresse trop vite_, pensa-t-il, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure.

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres du 'gosse' en question. « Alors, on se fait vieux ? »

Le Prince croisa les bras. « Hmph. Parce que tu crois que j'étais à fond ? »

Le sourire de Gohan s'élargit. « Je ne l'étais pas non plus. »

Végéta haussa un sourcil, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, miroitant celui de l'hybride. Sans un mot, il fit exploser sa puissance, l'aura dorée autour de lui s'intensifiant.

Le combat reprit.

---

Bulma regarda son filleul enter dans le salon. Bien qu'en piteux état, un sourire de satisfaction étirait ses lèvres enflées. Il s'écroula sur le canapé où elle était assise, un soupire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Dis moi, Gohan, » commença-t-elle après un moment.

Il se tourna vers elle. « Oui ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu soudain repris ton entraînement, après presque quatorze ans d'interruption ? »

« Pour être prêt, si quelque chose arrive. On ne sait jamais quand un nouvel ennemi menacera la paix, et je ne veux pas être hors jeu après trois secondes comme avec Boo parce que je manque d'entraînement. »

« Tu ne t'en souciais pas avant, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ça me défoule, aussi. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je vois. »

Il eut un moment de silence, qu'elle finit par briser. « Tu sais, j'ai été invité à une réception ce soir, et Végéta ne veut pas m'accompagner. Que dirais-tu d'y aller avec moi, à sa place ? »

« Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, Bulma. »

« Allez, s'il te plait… » supplia-t-elle, joignant ses mains devant elle. « Je ne veux vraiment pas y aller toute seule. Et puis, ça te changera les idées. »

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Yamcha ? » proposa-t-il.

« T'es malade ? Végéta le tuerait ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » Il réfléchit un moment. « Et pourquoi pas Trunks ? C'est vrai qu'il n'a que quinze ans, mais il fait assez mature pour son âge. »

« Hors de question. La dernière fois que je l'ai amener à une réception, il a fait un vrai carnage ; il a lancer des tartes sur des invités, a mis le feu aux cheveux à un autre, en a accroché un au plafond, a soulevé les jupes des femmes, a- »

« Ça va ça va, j'ai compris. »

« Alors, tu veux bien être mon cavalier pour ce soir ? S'il te plaiit ? »

« T'as vraiment personne d'autre ? » Il soupira. « Très bien. »

« Génial ! » Elle se leva, et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Passe me prendre à sept heures. » Elle se retourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta, et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Et pense à prendre un Senzu, tu n'es vraiment pas beau à voir. »

---

« Comment ça, vous n'avez plus de Senzus ? »

« Je suis désolé Gohan. Je n'en aurais pas avant trois jours. »

« Mais j'en ai besoin maintenant ! Bulma me tuera si je l'accompagne dans cet état ! »

Le maître chat haussa les épaules. « Demande à Dende, alors. Il a le pouvoir de guérir. »

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina. « Mais oui, Dende ! » Et il s'envola, montant encore plus haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'une plateforme flottante vint à l'horizon.

Il atterrit sur le sol du Palais de Dende. Le jeune Dieu semblait l'attendre, comme toujours.

« Salut Dende, tu pourrais me- »

« Avec plaisir, Gohan. » dit le petit homme vert avec un sourire. Il s'approcha de son ami, et posa ses mains sur son corps. Un instant plus tard, le demi Saïya-jin était guéri.

« Merci infiniment, Dende. Tu me sauves la vie. »

« Considérant le nombre de fois où tu as sauvé la mienne, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Gohan sourit, puis regarda autour de lui. « Piccolo n'est pas là ? »

« Parti méditer quelque part. » répondit Dende, haussant les épaules. Puis il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, le regarda avec inquiétude. « Et toi, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda un moment sans comprendre, puis la réalisation se lut sur son visage. Bien sûr, Dende savait tout ; il était Dieu après tout. Une chaleur familière envahit alors ses joues. Dende savait _tout_ !

Le jeune Dieu rit doucement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas regardé. Et de toute façon, je suis asexuel, je ne comprends pas ce genre de chose comme l'amour entre un homme et une femme, ou le besoin d'avoir des rapports sexuels. »

Gohan se sentit soulagé, mais ses joues continuaient de lui brûler. Il soupira. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Dende. Je… Je l'aime, mais… je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner. »

« C'est vrai que ce qu'elle a fait n'est pas bien, mais tu sais, elle ne voulait pas te blesser, et elle s'en veut énormément. »

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

Dende sourit. « Je pense… que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Alors tu dis que je devrais lui pardonner ? »

Son ami vert haussa les épaules. « Je suis Dieu, je pardonne tout le monde. »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Gohan, et il secoua la tête. Puis il commença à léviter. « Merci pour tout, Dende. »

« Viens me voir plus souvent. »

« Promis. »

Avec un dernier signe, Gohan s'envola.

---

Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. C'était vrai qu'avec les années, elle avait commencé à porter des robes plus souvent, et même à aimer ça, mais là… Cette robe était bien trop courte, elle était trop décolletée, et pire que tout, elle était _rose_.

Videl Satan ne portait jamais du rose, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » demanda Erasa, voyant qu'elle la déshabillait. « C'est l'une de mes robes préférés ! »

« Elle est rose, Erasa, _rose_. » dit-elle, accentuant bien le 'rose'. « Tu sais à quel point je hais cette couleur. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches, à cette couleur. C'est du rouge en plus clair. Tu aimes le rouge, non ? » Son visage s'illumina. « Oh ! Et pourquoi tu ne porterais pas cette robe rouge ? Tu sais, celle que je t'ai offerte il y a un mois. »

Videl se contracta, puis secoua la tête. « Elle est au pressing. »

« Ah ? Quand est-ce que tu l'as porté ? »

Elle s'occupa à chercher une robe dans son armoire, essayant de paraître désintéressée. « À un dîner d'affaire. » Ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge.

« Dommage, je voulais la voir sur toi. » dit-elle.

Videl continua à chercher une robe pour ce soir. Elle finit par trouver une longue robe noire. Elle n'avait pas de manches ni de bretelles, mais une belle écharpe de soie noire pour couvrir les épaules. Parfait.

---

Gohan gara sa voiture devant le Satan City Hôtel, puis en sortit. Toujours un gentleman, il allait ouvrir la portière pour sa cavalière, et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à en sortir. La belle scientifique attira bon nombre de regards sur elle, essentiellement ceux de la gente masculine, et elle en était ravie.

Elle prit le bras de son cavalier, et ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel, puis dans un ascenseur, qui les emmena au vingt deuxième étage.

« Les réceptions ont toujours lieu dans la Grande Salle ; c'est la salle la plus grande de tout l'hôtel. » expliqua Bulma.

« Tu es déjà venue ici ? »

« Bien sûr ; entant qu'héritière de la Capsule Corporation, je suis très souvent invitée dans toutes sortes de réceptions, et les plus importantes se déroulent principalement ici. »

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle par une double porte qui était grande ouverte, et furent immédiatement accueillis par leur hôte, qui n'était autre que Mr. Satan lui-même.

Gohan se figea. S'il était là, cela voulait dire que… Il fronça les sourcils, se concentrant, cherchant _son_ ki. Ses yeux suivirent son sixième sens, et il la vit. Il eut le souffle coupé.

Elle était absolument magnifique.

« Dr. Son, quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Bulma Briefs. »

La voix forte et imposante du champion du monde le tira de sa rêverie, et il secoua la tête, puis se tourna vers lui, lui souriant. « C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, Mr. Satan. »

Videl entendit le rire bruyant et énervant de son père et soupira. Puis elle tourna ses yeux bleus vers son père, et se gela sur place en _le_ voyant. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, il tourna ses yeux vers elle, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Elle avait soudain la gorge sèche, et les mains moites. Elle pouvait aussi sentir ses joues lui brûler, et son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Un seul regard, et elle était déjà dans tous ses états. Elle le maudit intérieurement, lui et son charme irrésistible.

Elle vit son père s'éloigner de lui, et remarqua pour la première fois la femme quelque peu familière accrochée à son bras. Elle plissa les yeux, ne pouvant empêcher la jalousie de s'éveiller en elle. Puis elle vit Boo passer devant elle, et s'avancer joyeusement vers le couple. La curiosité s'empara d'elle, et elle le suivit discrètement, faisant comme si elle n'allait pas directement vers eux.

« AAAAAHH… ! C'est Boo ! C'est Boo ! Gohan, protège moi ! » s'exclama la femme aux cheveux bleus, se cachant derrière lui.

« Bulma, calme toi. Boo n'est plus mauvais. » dit-il, semblant se retenir de rire.

Videl fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par « _plus_ mauvais » ? Boo était mauvais, avant ? Et avait-il bien dit Bulma ?

Bulma rit à son erreur. « Désolée, Boo, c'est l'habitude. »

« Toi pas avoir peur, moi gentil Boo. » dit l'individu rose bonbon, puis il se tourna vers Gohan. « Moi me souvenir de toi, toi être guerrier très puissant. »

Gohan rit nerveusement. « Moi, un guerrier ? Vous devez faire erreur. »

« Moi pas me tromper. Moi toujours me rappeler adversaires à moi, et toi avoir été le plus fort. »

Videl écarquilla les yeux. « Tu t'es battu contre Boo ? » Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, réalisant qu'elle s'était découverte.

« Fille Satan ? Quoi toi faire là ? » demanda Boo.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Sept ans qu'il vivait chez son père, et il n'était toujours pas capable de l'appeler par son prénom.

« Videl ? »

Elle frissonna en l'entendant dire son nom. Elle rougit, se grattant les cheveux en riant nerveusement. « Sa-Salut Gohan. »

« Une minute. » fit Bulma. « Fille Satan ? Videl ? Tu la connais Gohan ? »

« On est allé au lycée ensemble. » expliqua-t-il. « Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit… »

« Ah oui, Videl ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! » dit-elle, se frappant la main avec son poing. « Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler d'elle quand tu étais au lycée ! »

Il rougit intensément, tandis qu'elle levait un sourcil. Il décida alors que le mieux était de changer de sujet, et se tourna vers Boo. « Vous vouliez quelque chose ? »

La créature rose hocha la tête. « Moi vouloir ma revanche contre toi. »

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Toi avoir battu moi, alors moi vouloir ma revanche maintenant. »

« Tu as battu Boo ? » s'étonna Videl. Même elle n'avait jamais réussit à le battre.

Il se frotta nerveusement la nuque. « C'est une erreur ; je ne me suis jamais battu contre vous. »

S'il avait eu des sourcils, Boo les aurait froncés. « Toi pas te souvenir de moi ? »

« Non, désolé. »

« Pas grave. Moi vouloir me battre contre toi quand même. » dit-il, haussant ce qui semblait être ses épaules.

« Euh… C'est que… »

Gohan regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se sortir de là. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Videl, et une idée traversa son esprit. Il prit la main de la jeune femme, et se dirigea vers le centre de la Grande Salle. Il jeta un regard à Boo par-dessus son épaule et dit :

« Plus tard, je lui ai promis une danse. »

**FIN DE LA QUATRIEME PARTIE**


	5. Partie V

**Cinquième Partie **

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il avait posé une main sur sa taille alors que l'autre tenait la sienne, menant la danse. Elle le regarda, surprise, et confuse à la fois. Lui jetait des regards nerveux en direction du gros bonhomme rose.

Elle cligna des yeux. « …Gohan ? »

Il tourna son regard vers elle, et eut un rire nerveux. « Désolé Videl, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour lui échapper. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Et pourquoi devrais-tu lui échapper ? »

Il recommença à rire nerveusement sous le regard suspicieux de la jeune femme. S'il n'était pas en train de danser avec elle, il se serait frotté l'arrière de la tête.

Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le lycée étira les lèvres de la fille unique de Mister Satan, le sourire qu'elle avait quand elle savait qu'elle avait raison. « À moins que ce que Boo a dit est vrai, et donc que tu t'es déjà battu contre lui… et que tu l'as vaincu. »

Il avait l'impression d'être retourné sept ans en arrière, quand ils allaient au lycée ensemble et qu'elle le soupçonnait encore d'être Great Saïyaman. Il esquissa un petit sourire, se souvenant comment il avait réussi à écarter tous ses soupçons de lui.

Il avait demandé à son père de porter le costume quelques temps, et lui a appris ses « poses de super héros », jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive à la perfection. Depuis ce jour, elle ne l'a plus soupçonné, et ils ont pu devenir amis.

« Alors, » demanda Videl, le tirant de ses pensés. « J'ai raison ? »

Il décida de dire la vérité. « Oui. »

Elle fut surprise qu'il ne tente pas de mentir, mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre. « Alors comme ça, tu as battu Boo… » dit-elle. « Sais-tu que dans le monde, seul mon père a réussi cet exploit ? Même moi, je n'y suis jamais arrivé.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Es-tu plus fort que mon père ? »

Une nouvelle fois, il haussa les épaules, ne répondant rien. Elle finit pas abandonné ses questions, décidant d'apprécier la danse qu'ils partageaient.

Leur dernière danse.  
Peut être la dernière fois qu'ils pourront partager quoi que ce soit.  
Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle espérait le revoir.

---

Heiji repéra Videl. Elle dansait avec… le Docteur Son ?  
Que faisait-il ici ?

« Erasa, » dit-il à l'amie de sa fiancée. « Sais-tu ce que fais le Dr Son Gohan à cette réception ? »

« Quoi ? Gohan ? Où ça ? » Erasa tourna la tête dans tout les côtés, et fini par trouver Gohan en train de danser avec Videl.

_Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ces cons ! Heiji peut tout découvrir, s'ils continuent à danser comme ça !_

_Ce sera peut être mieux pour eux s'il le découvre_. Une petite voix lui chuchota à l'oreille. _Gohan et Videl auront peut être une chance, alors_.

_Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Videl a fait son choix_, répliqua-t-elle.

« Alors ? » La voix de Heiji la tira de ses pensées.

« Euh… Excuse moi Heiji, tu disais ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda-t-il, pointant Gohan.

« Ben, j'en sais rien, moi. En tout cas, je suis sûre que Videl n'était pas au courant non plus qu'il était invité. »

« Alors pourquoi dansent-ils ensemble ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Ils sont amis, après tout, ils ont bien le droit de danser ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « Tu vas pas nous faire une crise de jalousie à cause d'une petite danse entre amis ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas jaloux. C'est juste que… je n'aime pas la façon dont il la regarde. »

_Et vice versa_, pensa-t-il. _Videl ne m'a jamais regardé ainsi…_

« Mais ne t'en fais pas. Gohan est trop gentil pour seulement penser à piquer la femme de quelqu'un. C'est vraiment un type bien. »

« Mais… tu ne m'avais pas dis que Videl avait un gros faible pour lui, à l'époque du lycée ? »

« C'était il y a plus de sept ans !! Les choses changent, et Videl t'a choisi, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu ne devrais pas douter d'elle. »

---

Boo finit par se lasser d'attendre que Gohan finissent de danser avec Videl, et alla se servir au buffet. Gohan arrêta la danse un peu plus tard, s'assurant que Boo ne revienne pas lui demander de combattre une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il avait baissé son Ki pour qu'il ne le repère pas.

Videl s'éloigna de Gohan en vitesse, ayant de plus en plus de mal à rester calme en sa présence. Elle avait de plus en plus envie de lui, et ce désir la tuait à petit feu.

Elle l'aimait, et elle allait en épouser un autre.

Pourquoi la vie était si compliquée ?

Gohan alla s'isoler sur un balcon de l'hôtel. Il desserra son nœud-papillon, et enleva ses lunettes, les rangeant ensuite dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il venait à peine d'arriver, et il ne pensait déjà qu'à une seule chose : partir de cet endroit, le plus vite possible. Mais il avait promis à Bulma qu'il resterait aussi longtemps qu'elle, qu'ils partiraient ensemble.

Il avait de plus en plus envie de rompre sa promesse, et de s'en aller, tout de suite.  
De s'envoler. Loin, très loin. Et vite.  
Il avait besoin d'air frais.

Il regrettait d'être venu.

---

« Gohan ? Que fais-tu là ? »

C'était Bulma.

« Tu rates tout, en restant ici. »

« J'avais besoin de rester seul. »

« Je comprend. »

Il eut un moment de silence. Bulma frissonna dans sa robe. Il faisait frais ce soir.

« Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur. Tu vas attraper froid. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Un autre moment de silence. Plus court, cette fois, car une question brûlait les lèvres du génie, depuis qu'elle avait vu Gohan danser avec Videl.

« Alors c'est elle. »

« Qui ? »

« Videl. » répondit-elle. « C'est avec elle que tu as passé la nuit, avant de venir te défouler sur Végéta, la première fois que tu es venu t'entraîner avec lui. »

« Comment sais-tu… ? »

« Je suis un génie, ne l'oublies pas. »

Gohan eut un rire nerveux.

« Alors, c'est bien elle ? »

Son silence suffit à répondre.

« Je m'en doutais… »

« N'en parle à personne, s'il te plait. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirais rien. » promit-elle. « Mais je ne savais pas que tu ferais ça avec une femme déjà prise. »

« Je ne savais pas. » se justifie Gohan. « Elle ne m'a rien dit quand nous avons… enfin, tu sais… »

« Couché ensemble ? »

Il rougit, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de chose avec sa marraine et amie.

« Oui. »

« Je vois. Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais si enragé. Je comprends mieux. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux adultes.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? »

Elle répondit par une question. « Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Elle a fait son choix. »

« Mais elle t'aime, non ? »

« J'en doute. J'étais juste une aventure d'une nuit, avant son mariage. »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

---

Gohan était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. Bulma l'avait laissé s'en aller plus tôt, comprenant qu'il veuille partir. Il essayait de dormir, maintenant, mais rien n'y faisait.

Les paroles de Bulma résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

_« J'ai vu comment elle te regardait. » avait-elle dit. « Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime aussi. »_

_« Alors pourquoi est-elle encore avec lui ? »_

_« Tu ne le sais pas ? »_

_« Quoi donc ? »_

_« C'est un mariage arrangé. Ils sont fiancés depuis qu'ils ont vingt ans. »_

_« Je ne le savais pas… » avait-il dit, abasourdi par cette nouvelle. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant ? »_

_« Je suis invitée à leur mariage. »_

_C'était donc un mariage arrangé ? Pourtant, Heiji semblait très amoureux de Videl._

_« Elle t'aime, j'en suis sûre. » avait assuré Bulma, sûre d'elle._

_« Tu te trompes. Quand on n'aime quelqu'un, la moindre des choses est d'être honnête. »_

_« J'ai fais la même chose, tu sais. » Il avait haussé un sourcil. « J'ai trompé Yamcha avec Végéta. Mais Yamcha n'arrêtait pas de me tromper, aussi. On est quitte. »_

_Il a rit._

Mais ces mots ne quittaient pas son esprit.

Il n'allait pas dormir de sitôt.

---

Videl aperçut Bulma, la cavalière de Gohan, et lui demanda où il était.

« Il est parti. Ce genre de réceptions, ce n'est pas trop son truc. »

« Ah… »

« Dis moi, Videl – je peux te tutoyer ? »

« Oui oui, pas de problème. »

« Puis-je te poser une question ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Es-tu amoureuse de ton fiancé ? »

Elle mit un temps à répondre.

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? »

« Je sais que c'est un mariage arrangé, tu peux me le dire, Videl. »

« Vous vous trompez. J'aime Heiji. »

« Et Gohan ? »

Cela la prit par surprise, et elle se mit à bégayer. « Qu-Quoi, Gohan ? »

« Tu l'aime, non ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Non. »

« Tu mens. »

« Pardon ? »

« Inutile de mentir. Je sais tout. Et je peux te dire que Gohan est fou de toi. »

« C'est faux… » répondit Videl. « Il me déteste. Et je le comprends. »

« Il t'en veut, c'est vrai. Mais il t'aime. Ça, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Je… je n'y crois pas. »

Et elle s'en alla en précipitamment, allant s'isoler dans un coin. Pour pleurer.

-

Le mariage était demain.  
Déjà.

Ce soir, ses amies lui avaient organisé un enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Il faisait très beau, ce jour là. Comme pour se moquer d'elle, qui avait le moral au plus bas. Elle détestait le printemps. Elle ne voulait pas se marier.  
Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer.

Elle alla se balader en ville. Et elle le vit.

Il tourna son regard vers le sien. Puis continua sa route.  
Il était avec une femme.

Elle était brune, les cheveux tressés. Ses yeux étaient verts, et elle avait des tâches de rousseurs.  
Elle était belle, Videl devait bien l'avouer.  
Et elle était avec Gohan.

La chance.

Elle, elle était destiné à être avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Heiji était quelqu'un de bien, mais elle n'arrivait plus à l'aimer comme avant. Depuis que Gohan avait débarqué dans sa vie.

Tout était de sa faute.

Il lui avait fait tourné la tête, et maintenant, il était avec une autre femme.

Elle voulait être avec lui, pas Heiji.  
Lui.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas.  
Elle n'était pas libre.

-

Gohan l'avait sentit. Elle le regardait.

Il était avec une amie d'enfance, Lime. Il l'avait rencontré un peu avant le Cell Games. Il l'avait sauvée de la noyade, alors qu'elle essayait de cueillir des fruits. Depuis, ils étaient devenus amis.

Et un jour, quand il avait commencé le lycée, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Il l'avait gentiment dit qu'il aimait déjà une fille dans sa classe, et qu'il ne partageait donc pas ses sentiments. Ils étaient restés amis, bien qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins proches depuis ce jour.

Et aujourd'hui, il l'avait rencontré par hasard, et maintenant ils passaient la journée ensemble. Tout ce passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il la vit.

Elle l'avait vu aussi. Il l'avait ignoré. Il ne voulait plus penser à elle. Il voulait l'oublier. Le plus vite possible. Il voulait pouvoir vivre sans l'avoir constamment dans ses pensés.

Mais rien n'y faisait.  
Il l'aimait toujours.  
Et il n'y pouvait rien.

« Tiens, ce n'est pas la fille de Satan, là bas ? »

« Si. »

« C'est bien d'elle que tu étais amoureux au lycée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne souhaite pas en parler. »

« Tu crois qu'elle sera jalouse si je fais ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

Elle l'embrassa.

Videl le vit. Elle avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Et elle partir en courant, ses larmes lui brouillant la vue.

Elle avait le cœur brisé.

Il la vit s'en aller, les larmes aux yeux. Il serra les points. La voir souffrir lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de la rattraper, de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'elle était la seule qu'il aimait. La seule qu'il n'aimerait jamais.  
Il avait envie d'être avec elle. De la serrer dans ses bras. De la consoler.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il courut après Videl, cria son nom pour qu'elle s'arrête. Mais elle continua. Il finit pas la rattraper après un moment, et l'attrapa par les épaules, la forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face.  
Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes, et cela lui déchira le cœur. Il détestait la voir pleurer.

Elle se dégagea se son emprise. « Ne me touche pas ! »

Elle essuya ses larmes avec sa manche, puis lui lança un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? »

Il soupira. « Je… Je voulais te dire que… » Il marqua une courte pose. « Je sais que c'est un mariage arrangé. »

« Et alors ? C'est un crime ? »

« Non… Mais je… je voulais te dire… Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. T'as une copine, parfait ! ça m'est complètement égal ! Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, après tout. D'ailleurs, tu devrais la rejoindre, sinon elle va s'inquiéter. »

« Videl… »

« Quoi ?!!! »

Il soupira. « Cette fille, elle m'a pris par surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'embrasse… »

Elle reprit sa course, marchant très vite. Il la suivit, continuant de parler.

« Videl, je t'en pris, écoute moi !! »

« Je ne veux rien entendre !! Laisse moi tranquille !! »

« Mais je t'aime, merde ! »

Elle se figea quelques instants, s'arrêtant de marcher. Puis elle fila en vitesse, mais Gohan l'attrapa par le bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Videl ne résista pas, et même répondit au baiser.

Elle n'arrivait jamais à lui résister.

Puis elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement, et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Elle recula de quelques pas, les yeux ronds.  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Crétin… »

Et elle partit en courant. Il ne la retint pas cette fois.

Gohan n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se soit emporté ainsi. Au point de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Au point de l'embrasser.

Quel con !

« Gohan ? »

C'était Lime, qui les avait suivit et venait d'arriver.

« Ah Lime. Euh… » il se frotta la nuque, déboussolé. « On… on va déjeuner ? »

---

_« Mais je t'aime, merde ! » _

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Gohan lui avait dit… qu'il… qu'il…  
Et il l'avait embrassé… la veille de son mariage.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait ça plus tôt ? Peut être qu'alors, elle aurait rompu avec Heiji. Pour être avec lui.

Mais, non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Leurs parents comptaient trop sur cette union.  
C'était trop tard.

Si seulement…

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense comme ça. Cela ne la ferait que plus souffrir de se demander ce qui se serait passé.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté cet arrangement ? Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de Heiji, pas à la façon dont elle aimait Gohan. Avec Gohan, elle se sentait… tellement…

Elle soupira.  
Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout cela. De se confier.

---

« Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait lancé ça comme ça, en pleine conversation. Il ne répondit rien. Mais elle avait compris. Elle était intelligente.

« Et elle, elle t'aime ? »

« Je… Je ne pense pas. » finit-il par répondre après quelques instants de silence.

« Hum… je ne suis pas de ton avis. Après tout, comment peut-on ne pas t'aimer ? » plaisanta-elle. Il rit.

« Tu as couché avec elle ? »

Il fut choqué par cette question. Lime avait toujours été une fille directe qui ne mâche pas ses mots. Il aimait ça chez elle.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

« Allez, dis moi… » insista-t-elle.

Il finit par avouer. « Bon d'accord ! Oui, j'ai couché avec elle ! » chuchota-t-il. « Mais garde ça pour toi ! »

« Hihihi… je le savais. »

Il rougit un peu.

« Alors… comment c'était ? »

Il rougit encore plus. « Tu es très indiscrète. »

« Bah, on est amis, non ? Les amis se disent ce genre de chose. »

« Je te répondrais si tu me réponds à une question. »

« Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

« Pour la rendre jalouse, bien sûr ! Et ça a bien marché, non ? »

« Peut être… Mais tu m'as pris par surprise. »

« Ben c'était pas si mal ! Si ? » demanda-t-elle. « Et alors ? Comment c'était ? »

Il ne répondit pas, les joues en feu. Elle insista, mais il fut sauver par un hold-up à la banque d'en face.

Elle soupira. « Vas-y. »

---

Videl avait vu le braquage de loin. Saïyaman était là. Il avait tout réglé en quelques instants. Il la vit, et se figea.

« On peut parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec sa fausse voix de super héros.

« C'est très… personnel. On peut aller ailleurs ? »

Il accepta, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porta dans ses bras, s'envolant.

_Cette sensation, cette odeur… cela m'est familier…_ pensa Videl.

Il atterrit dans une prairie, près d'un lac.

« On sera tranquille ici. Je t'écoute. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la ville. Elle avait toujours rêvé de vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci, à la compagne.

« Videl ? » appela-t-il, attendant qu'elle parle.

« Excuse moi, je suis distraite. »

« C'est ce que je vois. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je… Je vais me marier… Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de mon fiancé… »

Il se tut, attendant qu'elle continue.

« Et puis… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. » Elle sourit en pensant à lui. « Je le connais depuis le lycée, et déjà à l'époque, j'avais un gros faible pour lui. »

Il avait la gorge sèche. Elle n'était tout de même pas en train de parler de…

« Il s'appelle Son Gohan. J'ai trompé mon fiancé avec lui. »

Il resta silencieux, cloué sur place par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Elle… Elle m'aime…_

---

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Bulma avait raison. C'était vraiment un génie.

Videl l'aimait. Elle le lui avait dit. Enfin, elle l'avait dit à Great Saïyaman, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Mais elle allait rester avec Heiji, son fiancé. Car elle s'était engagée. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Elle allait se marier avec cet autre homme, bien que son cœur appartenait à un autre.  
Lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser.  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Au moins, maintenant, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais à quoi bon, puisqu'elle ne sera jamais à lui ?

---

« Papa, il faut qu'on parle. »

Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, et écouta sa fille sans dire un mot.

« Je suis désolée, papa, mais je ne peux pas me marier avec Heiji. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. »

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

« C'est Gohan, hein ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. « C'est si évident que ça ? »

« Je t'ai vu danser avec lui, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais. Et je me souviens que tu avais le béguin pour lui, quand vous étiez au lycée. Toutes les filles l'avaient, d'ailleurs. »

Elle rit doucement. « C'est vrai. C'est fou le succès qu'il avait. »

Mister Satan prit une gorgée de son verre de vin, plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Tu sais, s'il demandait ta main, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. »

« Quoi ? Et Heiji ? L'accord avec ses parents ? »

« Le bonheur de ma fille unique est bien plus important que n'importe quel accord passé avec des milliardaires. Si tu l'aimes, va le rejoindre. Tu as ma bénédiction. »

Elle sentit qu'elle allait pleurer. Des larmes de joie.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Bien sûr ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour le mariage, je m'en charge. »

« Oh, papa ! » Elle alla lui faire un gros câlin. « T'es le meilleur ! »

Il rit.

-

Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, dans cette ville. Il la croisait trop souvent. Et bientôt, il la verrait avec son mari, et son enfant. _Leur_ enfant.  
Il voulait partir. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait.  
On lui avait fais une proposition dans un petit hôpital, pas loin de la maison de son enfance. Sa famille lui manquait.  
C'était mieux ainsi.

Il espérait ne plus jamais la revoir.  
Ça lui faisait trop mal.  
Surtout maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Alors, il partait.

_Adieu, Satan City.  
Adieu Videl… Prends soin de notre enfant…  
Je t'aimerais toujours…_

**FIN DE LA CINQUIEME PARTIE**


	6. Partie VI

**Conséquences d'Une Nuit**

**Sixième Partie**

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans l'appartement. C'était le moment de vérité.

« Heiji, il faut qu'on parle. »

Il leva les yeux du poste de télévision, son sourire disparut en voyant l'air grave de sa fiancée. Il fronça les sourcils et éteignit la télévision.

« Je t'écoute. »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse avant de se lancer. « Je veux annuler le mariage. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. « Qu… Comment ? Mais… »

« Je suis désolée Heiji, mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre… De plus je… » Elle marqua un pause. « Je ne pense pas que mon bébé soit de toi. »

« QUOI ??!! » s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond du canapé. « Tu m'as trompé ?! Comment as-tu pu… ? »

« Je… Je suis désolée… »

Elle voulut partir mais il la reteint, lui attrapant le bras.

« Attends. Ne pars pas. » dit-il. « Marions nous demain, comme c'est prévu. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Marions nous demain. » répéta-t-il. « Ca m'est égal que ton enfant n'est pas le mien, je l'élèverais comme si c'était le cas. Je t'en pris, Videl, épouse moi. »

Il voulut l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa.

« Je ne peux pas, Heiji, je… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est ce médecin, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. »

« Je… Je suis désolée… »

Et elle était partie.

---

Elle soupira. Ça y est, c'était fait. Elle avait rompu avec Heiji. Elle avait annulé son mariage. Elle pouvait enfin être avec celui qu'elle aimait.

Gohan.

Enfin, s'il voulait encore d'elle, bien entendu.

C'était justement chez lui qu'elle se rendait, le cœur léger. Elle sonna à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Elle sonna de nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut être était-il encore au travail, à l'hôpital. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci. Quand elle arriva à destination, on lui dit qu'il ne travaillait plus ici. Qu'il avait quitté la ville.

« Vous n'avez pas sa nouvelle adresse ? S'il vous plait. » supplia-t-elle presque.

« Non, désolé. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pile quand elle pouvait enfin être avec lui, il était parti.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Que faire ? Comment le retrouver ? Une idée traversa son esprit.

Bulma Brief, la présidente de Capsule Corporation, la femme avec laquelle il était venu à la réception il y a peu ! Elle saurait sûrement où il était !

Elle décida de se rendre à la Capitale de l'Ouest, là où se trouvait Capsule Corp et où vivait Bulma Brief.

Après de longues heures de vol dans son Jet Copter, elle arriva enfin à destination. Elle atterrit devant le dôme géant, descendit du jet et encapsula celui-ci. Déterminée, elle alla sonner à la porte. Après un moment, Bulma Brief en personne vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour… Videl, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » Elle alla droit au but. « Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais il faut absolument que je vois Gohan. Sauriez-vous où il se trouve ? »

« Il est ici. Il s'entraîne avec mon mari. Entre, je vais te montrer. »

Elle suivit Bulma dans les couloirs du dôme géant jusqu'à une pièce où il y avait plusieurs écran. Et là, elle le vit, ensanglanté, complètement essoufflé. Puis il disparut, et son adversaire aussi. On entendait que les coups qu'ils se donnaient, impossible de les voir vu la vitesse à laquelle ils bougeaient.

« Tu veux que je lui dise que tu es là ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas le déranger. » répondit Videl. « Donnez-moi sa nouvelle adresse, j'irai le voir une autre fois. »

« Très bien… » fit la scientifique, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi.

Elle prit de quoi écrire et nota la nouvelle adresse de Gohan dessus, puis tendit le papier à la jeune femme.

« Merci beaucoup Madame Brief. » dit-elle en prenant le papier.

« Oh, je t'en pris, appelle-moi Bulma. »

« Alors merci Bulma. »

« Mais de rien. »

---

« Que faisait Videl ici ? »

La scientifique tourna la tête vers le demi-Saïya-jin qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, blessé dans de multiple endroit.

« Comment sais-tu qu'elle était ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je l'ai senti. Alors, que faisait-elle ici ? »

« Elle te cherchait. »

Le jeune homme eut une drôle d'expression. « Tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais ici ? »

« Si, mais elle ne voulait pas te déranger dans ton entraînement. »

« Ah. »

« Elle m'a demandé ta nouvelle adresse. » dit Bulma après un moment.

« Et… Tu le lui as donné ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû ? »

Il resta silencieux, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. « Je vais rentrer, au revoir Bulma. »

« Au revoir Gohan. »

---

Videl inspira profondément. Ça y est, elle y était. La nouvelle adresse de Gohan. Elle espérait qu'il était là. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sonna. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Gohan. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

« Sa-Salut Gohan. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Je… Je peux entrer ? »

Il sembla hésiter, puis s'écarta, la laissant entrer. Il referma la porte derrière elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te préparer pour ton mariage ? C'est demain, non ? »

« Je… J'ai annulé le mariage. J'ai rompu avec Heiji. » Elle s'approcha de lui. « C'est toi que j'aime, Gohan. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Videl. » Elle sourit. « Mais je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut, et elle baissa la tête. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps. »

« Je vois. » Elle déglutit, empêchant ses larmes de couler. « Alors je vais te laisser. »

Il ne répondit rien, la regardant sortir de sa maison. Il serra les poings.

« Mais quel idiot ! »

Il courut hors de la maison, voyant que Videl s'apprêtait à monter dans son Jet Copter.

« Videl ! »

Elle se retourna en l'entendant l'appeler. Il courut vers elle et l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Elle ferma les yeux, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Je t'aime. » murmura Gohan, lui caressant la joue.

Elle sourit. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, plus tendrement cette fois. Ne quittant pas ses lèvres, Gohan la porta dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers la maison. Il referma la porte avec son pied, conduisant Videl dans sa chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser, la contemplant longuement. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle lui sourit.

« Alors ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui… Je ne veux plus être loin de toi, je t'aime trop. Maintenant c'est juste toi et moi, et notre bébé. »

Elle parut surprise. « Comment sais-tu… ? »

« Je t'expliquerais. »

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, sa main défaisant les boutons de son chemisier. Il s'allongea sur elle, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids, et commença à lui embrasser le cou, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Il finit de déboutonner son chemisier, puis dégrafa son soutien-gorge, se débarrassant de ces vêtements. Ses lèvres descendirent sur sa poitrine offerte, s'emparant d'un de ses tétons, puis il passa à l'autre après un moment. Il descendit encore, s'attardant sur son ventre, et commença à défaire les boutons de son jean qu'il baissa lentement jusqu'aux cheville de la jeune femme, puis il s'en débarrassa. Puis il enleva hâtivement sa propre chemise et de son pantalon, devenant de plus en plus impatient. Il finit de les déshabiller complètement en ôtant leurs sous-vêtements.

Il l'embrassa encore, une main caressant sa poitrine, l'autre glissa entre ses cuisses. Elle gémit contre sa bouche quand il entra un doigt dans son intimité, le caressant. Il continua ses caresses pendant un moment, puis retira son doigt. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son cou, et entra en elle.

Il lui fit l'amour à un rythme lent au début, puis allant de plus en plus vite. Il étouffa ses cris de plaisir en s'emparant de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec fougue, tandis qu'il continuait à aller et venir en elle à un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Il sentit que la délivrance était proche, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle cria son nom, soudain envahit par une explosion de plaisir. Il la suivit de près, se libérant en elle. Puis il roula sur le dos, essoufflé. Il regarda son amante, ses yeux plein d'amour, et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit, lui caressant la joue. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, et ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil l'envahir. Elle ne lutta pas, et s'endormit.

Gohan regarda le plafond, écoutant la respiration lente et régulière de Videl. Il réfléchissait.

_Il va falloir que je lui dise…_ pensa-t-il. _Si je dois passer ma vie avec elle, il va falloir que je lui raconte ma vie, mes origines… J'espère qu'elle le prendra bien._

Sur ces pensés, il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit.

---

Il fut réveillé par le bruit de la sonnerie de la porte, et grogna son mécontentement. Il entendit un gémissement à côté de lui, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

« Que quelqu'un arrête cette sonnerie, pitié… »

« J'y vais. » dit Videl.

Elle enfila sa culotte et la chemise de Gohan, qui était beaucoup trop grande pour elle, et sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. La sonnerie continua son vacarme, s'arrêtant enfin quand Videl ouvrit la porte.

« Enfin ! Pourquoi as-tu pris autant de temps pour… Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Euh… Je m'appelle Videl. Vous devez être la mère de Gohan. Entrez, je vous en pris. »

Chichi entra dans la maison, les poings sur les hanches. « Où est Gohan ? »

« Il dort. »

« Il dort ? À cette heure-ci ? »

« Oui… Il était assez fatigué… »

« Bon… Alors je vais vous laisser… Videl, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors au revoir Videl. »

« Au revoir Madame Son. »

Elle se tourna vers la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir, puis se figea et se retourna vers Videl.

« Une seconde… Vous êtes Videl ? LA Videl ? Celle dont mon Gohan était complètement dingue au lycée ? »

Elle rougit. « Euh… Oui… Ça doit être moi. »

« Alors vous vous êtes finalement mis ensemble ? C'est merveilleux ! Je vais enfin avoir des petits enfants !! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ? »

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Gohan qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, encore mal réveillé, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon, Videl ayant prit sa chemise.

« Ah, tu es réveillé ? » demanda Videl.

« Difficile de dormir avec tout ce bruit. » répondit Gohan. « Ah, tiens, bonjour maman. »

« Oh mon chéri, je suis tellement heureuse ! Tu t'es enfin trouvé la femme parfaite ! Bon, je vais vous laisser. Faites-moi plein de petits enfants, d'accord ? »

La porte se referma derrière elle.

« Ben… C'était ma mère… » dit Gohan.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Videl. « J'ai vu, oui. »

Le visage de Gohan devint soudain sérieux. « Videl, il faut que je te parle. »

Elle le regarda interrogativement, se demandant la raison de ce changement soudain de comportement. « Je t'écoute. »

« Tout d'abord… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et appuya sur le petit bouton rouge de sa montre, faisant apparaître son costume de Great Saïyaman sur lui. Les yeux de Videl s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu… Tu es le Great Saïyaman ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais comment… ? Je me souviens que tu étais resté en classe pendant plusieurs interventions du Great Saïyaman… »

Il appuya sur le bouton bleu de sa montre, faisant disparaître son costume de super héros.

« J'avais demandé à mon père de me remplacer quelques temps, pour que tu n'aies plus de soupçons. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. Viens, on va aller s'asseoir. C'est une assez longue histoire. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, et Gohan raconta son histoire. Les Saïya-jin, Namek, les Dragon Balls, Freezer, Trunks, les androïdes, Cell, et même Boo. Elle écouta attentivement son récit, ne l'interrompant pas une fois. Elle avait du mal à y croire, mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, que c'était la vérité.

« Alors… Tu es à moitié extra-terrestre… »

Il hocha la tête.

« Et c'est toi qui as tué Cell, pas mon père. »

Il re-hocha la tête.

« Et mon bébé naîtra sûrement avec une queue de singe. »

« Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra la lui enlever à la naissance. »

« Je vois… »

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, que Gohan décida de briser.

« Si tu veux qu'on arrête, je comprendrais. »

« Qu-Quoi ? Mais évidemment que non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête ! Je me fou que tu sois à demi extra-terrestre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Je t'aime ! »

Il sourit et lui caressa la joue, la regardant tendrement. « Excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'ai peur que tout ça soit trop pour toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je le prends très bien. Je veux être avec toi, le reste m'importe peu. »

Il l'attira vers lui, murmurant un « Je t'aime » avant de l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'écartèrent après un moment, et Videl posa sa tête sur le torse de Gohan, soupirant de contentement.

---

Gohan arrangea son nœud de papillon, regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

C'était le grand jour. Le jour de son mariage. Avec la femme qu'il aimait. Celle qui portait son enfant.

Et il était le plus heureux des hommes.

**FIN**


End file.
